CHAINED LOVE
by kagxinu
Summary: Kagome DOESN’T like InuYasha as matter fact she can care less what he does,same for him but wha happens when their principal chains them for three weeks and inuyasha gets an idea but what happends when it backfires to him? last chap up!
1. chained

chained love

chapter one: chained

hey i worked my ass out for dis one so better like it ha

* * *

"Just move you're ass faster then I wouldn't be bugging you!" she glared at him.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!" she shouted at him. He moved back 'what the fuck is her problem'.

"You know what I wish?" she asked as she started moving in hall full of kids who were staring at the a couple minutes ago.

"That I never was involved in that stupid game? Yeah same here anyways who would when you're stuck with a monkey who looks like ……ouch!" he looked at her.

"What the fuck bitch!" he shouted. She pointed at the chain that pinned them together.

"Excuse me but I would like to move a bit faster I don't want to be late for class" she said as he glared at her.

"That didn't mean that you had to hit me you asshole!" she rolled her eyes crossing her arms aside and stopping to look out the clear door to outside.

"You know I aint even gonna bother comin' to school tomorrow" she said as she started moving making InuYasha jerk forward "being stuck like this is one hell of a nightmare" she said.

"Bitch stop moving so fast" she looked at him growling.

"I thought you wanted me to move faster you moron!" she glared at him making him a bit scared.

"How can a human like you scare a demon like me" he only received a hit on the head.

"Bitch" he mumbled as they stopped by their first period class. They opened the door as everyone looked at them some laughed some rolled their eyes some mostly girls just glared at Kagome. She glared at everyone she was really good at that anyone could have given her credits for it. The girls rolled their eyes and looked away but one stood still and her name as you can guess yes was Kikyo.

"Please take your seat Mr. InuTasho and Miss Higurash" the bald teacher said as he pointed to two desks pulled together. They growled at him sending him to hiding behind his science book. As they sat down a note was thrown by their table with 'Yasha baby' written on it. Kagome didn't say anything she just sighed and looked out the window she'd care less of what the fuck was going on.

I bet right now you're annoyed cuz you don't know wass up. Okay here goes. See Kagome goes to Sakura high and this school like to have activities/game with students every once in a while they choose one for the most popular kid in the whole school to be tied with one person who chooses to join. Well in Kagome's position she never did liked InuYasha they fought like every day once they find each other in the halls or something. They had been to the principal for a while now and he being smart as he think he is thought instead of choosing a winner to be with the most popular person he'll tie him and Kagome together and see what the outcome was going to be for 2 weeks.

Kagome was looking outside when he herd the teacher call her name she turned around and glared at him, he cleared his throat first.

"Please would you pay attention and it goes for you too Mr. InuTasho" they both turned to him sending him to write what ever he was doing. And by the looks of it, it wasn't coming any good. Kagome rested her head on the desk only to find a paper ball hitting her on the head, she picked up her head and glared at InuYasha who was smirking at Kikyo for some reason.

She hit him on the head; he turned angry to look at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch!" she glared harder at him.

"Don't 'what the fuck me' you damn well who what the fuck is going on!" she shouted.

"Calm down kids" the teacher said but they didn't seam to hear him.

"Bitch stop accusing me!" he shouted.

"If you hadn't hit me you dumbass then I wouldn't have to deal with you!" she shouted back.

"Miss Higurash and Taisho be quite please" the teacher went.

"Who you think you are anyways looking like a fat ass elephant"

"Please you know cussing is not allowed"

"Better than looking like a cave man!"

"Please stop it you two"

"At least I don't look like a Cyclops!"

"Better than big foot!"

"Looking alike bitch ass gorilla fighting over a banana, hoe"

"Stop it the both of you"

"Asshole fraud"

"Please…….."

"Butt-ugly wech!"

"Cave man looking airhead!"

"I'm calling the principal….."

"Miss Bigfoot!"

"Dog eared freak!"

"Fuggly looking idiot!"

"I'm…."

"King Kong"

"Freak"

"Kids pl…."

"SHUT UP!" Both turned to the teacher, he was shaking his hands carrying a phone. The whole class went quite as the two looked to the door the principal was standing there.

"Hiya Mr. Suma" Kagome said nicely and InuYasha smiled fakily and widely at him.

"Outside, and that's three weeks for both of you" he got out only to wait for them to get out of the room.

It was lunch time and they were just getting out of dentition. They walked to the cafeteria maybe it was the hunger that kept them shut or maybe the glaring of the principal either one of them no one knows, but they were sure quiet. Kagome got in line there were two lines instead of staying still she felt herself moving she looked down her shoes were still but moving under for some reason. She looked up to see InuYasha just turning to look at her, oh yeah they forgot they were tied to each other, she looked at the chain that was loosely on her waist and up at his that was loosely around her waist too. They sighed.

" how about we work this out, we go to this line today and we go to that one tomorrow and on and on, I'm not in the mood to deal with you" she said tiredly.

"How come we won't go to that one today them yours tomorrow?" he looked at her annoyed.

"Because" he glared at her "Sango get me a hamburger please" she threw her ID at her friend and waved at her with a smile.

"Your smile creeps me out" he said as they started walking to his line.

"I don't care how it affects you" he looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. When they were out of that line –phew- Kagome wanted to sit with her friends while InuYasha wanted the same thing. Each pulled their own way only to fill a sting on their waist.

"Ouch!" they both cried everyone looking at them Kagome wanted to go down the cafeteria and he wanted to go south that didn't work out so well. They turned to look at each other.

"Since I did you a favor to go to your line how about you do me a favor in return before I cut off your waist" she glared at him and started walking to her table. She sat down he grumpily sat down too.

He looked around he barely knew anyone on that table let alone ever seen them. There was a girl with long brown hair that was tied on the top of her head she had on tomboy cloths. Beside her was another girl with curly kinda frizzy hair that was held half on the back of her hair and the other let down. When Kagome sat beside her was another girl with short wavy hair. Where he was facing was a girl with long wavy hair that was held back by two locks on each side of her face and tied in the back. They didn't look at him instead they started chatting about whatever. He got angry but didn't say anything as Miroku his best male friend sat beside him.

"Hello ladies" he said politely, they didn't say anything back.

"Oookay, I'm Miroku what are you're names" they didn't say anything; it was as if they didn't even know he was there.

"Well……."

"Shut up we heard you the first time can't you tell we're not interested!" the girl with long brown hair said.

"Just let him talk until he gives up Sango" Kagome said tiredly. The other girls giggled as boys started walking to their table. 1, 2, 3 boys walked and sat in the same chair of three girls. Kagome and the other girl Sango rolled their eyes as another girl who he's know her Ayame walked to their table and sat their.

"Hey girls wass yep" she smiled at them politely.

"Nothing Yame" they all said turning to her.

"Oh what's Yasha doing here" she got up and walked to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm stuck with her" he said as he pointed to Kagome as if it was one of the worst thing happened even since he was born.

"If you get to know her she's pretty nice mean taking off all the glaring and cussing and violet" Ayame giggled and sitting by him moving Miroku aside who didn't mind at all.

" that's how she was to me when we first met, see Koga like her and I was jealous so I started acting mean but only to find that she was meaner that I could ever be so instead I started to be friendly and now we're best friends" she said the others glared at her.

"And Sango, Yumi Ari and Yuri too" the girls smiled except Sango. The three girls went on messing with the boys their boyfriends and Sango started chatting with Kagome and Yame with InuYasha, who seemed a little relieved.

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Lunch was over now for the homeroom which they had different classes. They looked at each other.

"I gotta go to the restroom" Kagome said.

"Well don't tell me" he said rudely as Kikyo come to where they were standing.

"HEY MISS I GOTTS TO GO PEE!" she shouted as some kids laughed and other were like' okay she's gone crazy'. The teacher walked to her angry.

"Who do you think you are missy" but kept shut once she glared at her and pointed to the chain.

"Okay there you go missy" she said politely as she opened the lock –every teach on campus was given the key so they could help out on situations like that and other emergencies- and stood there waiting so no one could run off. Kagome come back as InuYasha and the teach raised their eye brow at her.

"Oh man I got wet, can I go home cuz I don't have a pair of cloths to change" the teacher looked at her warily.

"No I'll take you and Mr. Taisho here to the nurse's office so you can change" Kagome rolled her eyes 'what's with this bitch' but she followed her anyway. When they got to he nurse he gave her some cloths only to find out that some other cloths were kinda well ripped and all so all she got was a short skirt and a large shirt.

"Cool now you look like a peeping tom" he said laughing "and your legs needs a shave" she glared at him as she walked up to the nurse and raised her eye brow at her.

"Sorry that's about the only one we got someone come in here and ripped the others" she shrugged her shoulders at her.

"Come on missy" the other teacher pulled her wrists only to find them jerking back.

"If you want me to work with ya I suggest you learn my name this second" she said dangerously. InuYasha looked at the teacher as she struggled to find her name.

"Kikyo right?" Kagome looked ready to kill as she looked at the teacher.

"You call me that name one more time you're find yourself in a coffin in matter of seconds" the teacher moved back a bit.

"Young lady…….."

"My name is not young lady"

"Miss Higurash just let the teacher go" Kagome turned to look at the nurse.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurash" the teacher said as she turned to her.

"Feh" she crossed her hands 'my plan is not really working' she thought as she felt shaky hands around her waist she didn't do anything about it she just let it pass.

"Okay there you go" the teacher opened the door for them and closet it one they were out.

"That girl is really scary" they heard the teacher say.

"See what I tell ya you look like big foot" InuYasha said he didn't receive and answer more like a shouted from her like always. He looked at her waved his hand in front of her face.

" would you leave me alone damn it I'm not bugging you I'm not doing anything to you so leave me the fuck alone!" she shouted 'more like it' he thought as he started walking fast, she didn't complain but tried her best to catch up. They got to class this was their last one 5th period. Kagome liked to sit on by the window while InuYasha liked to sit by his friends in the back of the class. So again that problem. They stopped in front of the class since Kagome was being nice she suggested they sit by wherever he wanted.

"Finally seeing it my way bitch" he said laughing victoriously only to find a very heavy fist on the top of his head hurting his little puppy ears.

"Bitch what is your problem you know how painful that is hitting my ears!" he shouted glaring at her.

"Oh you really DO have puppy ears I always thought it was a big joke, and damn are they ugly" she was at the fit of letting out a laugh by the look on his face but it was better not to anyways.

"Hey Kag I see you're still living your nightmare" Sango said looking at InuYasha warily, he glared at her but she beat him to it.

"All the bitches you hang with are scary" he said as he practically dragged her to the back sit where his sluty girlfriend was waiting for him. She waved at him with a huge smile on her face but when se saw Kagome tied to him she got pissed.

"What is that hoe still doing there aren't you suppose to be free in fifth period?" she asked glaring at Kagome.

"Bitch you talk as if I want to be tied to this fraud motherfucker" she said crossing her arms looking at her.

"Well who know you might wanna be tied to him and you don't want to admit it" Kikyo smiled victoriously as Kagome's eye brow twitched.

"She's not worth it Kag" Sango said standing just behind her, her hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"When I wanna be tied to King Kong I'll be the end of this world" she said dangerously.

"Feh as if I wanna be I can smell it all over you bitch" she turned to look at the slightly taller figure than her, her eyes were burning.

"You musta smelled another bitch cuz you are barely worth my time, and anyways who'd wanna be around a rich snob know it all with a sluty gold digger anyways, naw couldn't be me"

"Fo sho" Kagome looked back to be facing a grinning face. She halve smiled at him and hugged him.

"Hey babe missed me?" he hadn't noticed that she was tied to well…….the last person he'd wanna see in the universe.

"Yeah where you go all day, skipping gain, you're gonna get caught one of this days and I don't think you're gonna like the punishment, look what I got fo fighting mutt-face" Kagome said. Angry veins popped on Inu Yasha's head when he heard that oh so familiar word come out of Kagome's mouth.

"Bitch you….." he turned around to look at Koga his mouth turning into halve smile that almost called out 'you again'.

"Call her a bitch again and you're never see the end of it halve-breed" InuYasha chuckled as if to say 'you beat me?'.

"You know what flea bag? I can call her what I want and when I want to okay, got that threw your thick ass skull?" Koga was ready to bare his bangs at him when the door flew open screening a teacher with a calm look on his face but evil looking eyes.

"Get in your seats, and don't let me repeat my self" he defiantly didn't have to cuz every kid grabbed the nearest sit and sat there quickly.

" now I'm going to assign each of you're a partner since I see Miss Higurash ad Mr. Taisho are already partners you two can get to work already" he said as Kagom turned from outside to look at the teach. She glared into his brown eyes not backing down when he glared back. It was a match who would give up, when the students noticed their glared the moved as far away from then. The frowned as he tore his eyes from her as she smiled victories at him.

"Mr. whatever your name is I have a question" InuYasha said as he leaned back on his chair lazily.

"I suggest you learn my name before I do endless damage to you" he said calmly.

"And if I don't want to" he said challenge in his voice.

"Well I suggest you do before it gets really ugly" he didn't even bother to look at him and that counted as an insult to InuYasha.

"Hey airhead I suggest you sit your ass down I aint in no mood to get up" she said as he turned to glare at her she just raised an eye brow at her.

"As I was saying before I was rudely "a feh was thrown his way as InuYasha crossed his arms around his chest "by Mr. Taisho, I will give you a partner each and you will get a toy to take care of" InuYasha and Kagome looked at each other raised their eye brow and started laughing as the teacher stopped.

"And what would be so funny you twerps" the teacher said in his always calm voice.

"Do you….. laugh…really expect me and her to take care of that toy…and together?" InuYasha asked as they stopped as the other kids looked at them crazily.

"Yes if you want to pass my class I suggest you suck it up both of you and get this over with" he said a hit of angry in his voice.

"Well let me tell you…." He was ignored when the teacher looked on his paper and started talking over him.

"Sago and Miroku partners no complains"

"If you want his legs broken by the end of this project then fine with me" Miroku on the other hand was looking at her with his eyes twitching.

"A...ar…is you …s...serious" he asked shaking.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" se turned a serious face at him and he shook even more only to find a girl glaring at him.

" um (gulp) hi" the girl for his relive smiled at him and gently got his out of the valley of her breasts Kikyo just looked at them and rolled his eyes and went on chewing her gum. He signed as he lay on his desk looking at Sango as she started taking to her friends with a cheery look on her face.

"Ha I know" she said as Yumi said something and they all started laughing.

'she has a sweet laugh but can be so dangerous at the same time…..for some reason I like it like that it matches her' he thought as he looked at her, she was dressed in baggy sweat pants with a tight matching blouse on top showing her curves and well toned body. 'She is defiantly a hot tomboy unlike some people' he sighed again ' it was quiet he liked it like this being in five classes with Kagome and InuYasha was defiantly work always fighting and yelling.

Sango turned to look at him as she felt his eyes on her she glared at him as he just simply smiled at her; she stopped glaring and just looked at him her eye brows raised.

She didn't say anything she just turned around with an annoying look on her face 'men are soooo stupid not to mention are pigs too' she almost laughed at the but just smiled. He still smiled only this time it was a kinda 'I'm gonna getcha' smile he didn't say anything except smile his daydreaming was ruddily interrupted with a.

"why the fuck don't you go get it!" InuYasha shouted his hand was around Kikyo while Kagome was up.

"Think mutherfucka we're tied together you moron how the fuck I'm I suppose to get up when you're sitting yours down and making out with your slut!" she shouted as the teacher shook his head he was at the end of his rope.

" why don't you two take a step outside and think, things over then come back inside!" he shouted I mean he used to shout but this one was just way beyond his regular grumpiness.

" I couldn't agree with you more now untie her from me so she can go think things over" InuYasha said as he turned to kiss Kikyo again only to find himself being lifted and out of no where being thrown out the hall.

" stay there until schools over and if you even think about skipping I'm sure Mr. Suma can deal with hat" he halve smiled at the grumpy honyuo. Kagome sat down again the wall leaning her hand on her pal. A toy was thrown at them as the door again shut before they could see who threw it. They both looked at the doll and them back at each other raised eyes brows then turned away with 'I aint touching that shit' to their own minds.

* * *

please review 


	2. that hoe is my twin sister

CHAINED TOGETHER

chapter 3: the hoe is my twin sister.

well all thanks toTweet-Tweet be the name, The Sacred Tree, Avelyn Lauren

ha i romise to do my best thanks for reviwing this chapter's goignt o be long thought but i wanna finsih this story pretty fast i gots a nother one to do ha

enjoy!

* * *

"This is not going to be good, oh by mom love ya too" Kagome waved at her mom as the doll swung in her hands and her yellow back bag over her shoulder.

" Sango!" she shouted at her friend as she saw her talk with Miroku and the talking wasn't ending good by the look of it.

The girl turned around after slapping her companion for slightly touching her behind.

"Hey Miroku did InuYasha get sick please tell me yes" she said pleading.

"No as a matter of fact…"

"Aaaaaaah!" Kagome let out a screen as she felt cold water ran threw her back making its way down, down, and now she was freezing cold.

"You know what" she turned around and just remembered her books were going to get soaked if she didn't act fast. Kikyo got out of the car laughing as Kagome dumped all her work from the bag into a dry place. Her white shirt was clinging to her body. And her short green skirt was doing the same; she laughed even harder she on the other hand was wearing a really short dress that had an opening all the way down to the start of her belly with a slit up to her thighs on the side.

" Hoes this days" Sango said as she took a look at Kikyo who was now Kissing InuYasha as if he held her live in his hands. She looked at her friend she was done now her books in her hands and that toy still held carelessly in her hand.

"Okay now that I'm done I'm about to slap the hoe outer the both of you" she said a she handed her books to Sango who was now slightly smiling at her friend.

"Do you thang girl" she said as she smiled and winked at her at the same time. The two broke apart and looked at her; they both snorted and went back to what they were doing.

"I aint messin' with you" she said as she slapped both of them, they turned angry to look at her.

"What the fuck bitch"

"Now you're going to re-think when I'm done with you" Kikyo and InuYasha said at the same time. Kagome taking her books back from Sango poured her lip out like a baby and turned to them with that oh so sweet innocent look on her face.

"awe lil' Kiky-hoe shouldn't be talking bad about her self it's bad" she said as Miroku and Sango laughed making the two just pissed well Kikyo mostly.

"Bitch!" she slapped Kag on the face.

"Opps I don't think you shoulda done that, mostly Kagome doesn't like being slapped by hoes let alone gold diggers" the books echoed as they were thrown down. Foot steps making their own voices as she walked right dead in front of Kikyo. Kikyo started shaking she could hear her break up close to hers.

"I. do. Not. Deal. With hoes like. You. "The echo sent the birds flying it was as if the whole world heard it and it went quiet. Then all of a sudden there was a gasp as Kikyo raised her hand up to her stinging face and another echo went by as a couple students stopped to look.

"I told you shouldn't have done that" the dream like scene ended as Sango smirked at her friend.

"Now does that teach you a little bit about me?" Kagome smirked and left with Sango leaving the three students to look at them.

Kikyo's bottom lips shivered as she looked back at InuYasha who was now turning to look at his girlfriend. She leaned on his chest and started crying.

"It's okay I'll get her back for you, I'll hurt her like she's never been hurt before" he said as he hugged her tighter.

"I…..take me home!" Kikyo shouted holding on to his oversized t-shirt.

"O…okay, come on babe you're going g to be okay" he said as she got in his car and drove off. Miroku just looked at them leaving.

"And exactly what is he going to do to her" he asked as he walked to where the girl were looking back her saw Kagome's huge back bag and picked it up.

"Well at least I have a reason to hang with them for now" he said as a pink book a long with a drawing book fell of the bag, he picked them up looked at then for a while then put them back.

"Hmmm, must be Kags" he said as he started walking inside the school only to hear InuYash's voice calling him. He raised his eye brow waiting as the boy ran full speed to him.

"How fast did you run home exactly?" his friend chuckled pinching his oversized shit up and letting it go with a smug look on his face.

"Well not to brag or anything……."

"Well you are, you out to stop that you know" he said a load of cops ran down the road Miroku turned to his friend smirking but shaking his head.

"You're so dead Shessy's going to give your ass to his dogs tonight" he said as they entered the school. They walked to the cafeteria where Miroku spotted Sango and Kagome all laughing that reminded him.

"Exactly what were you going to do to Kagome?" InuYasha put a hand on his chin to think for a while then smirked.

"What else can hurt a girl so bad that she wished she was never born" he turned to his friend they stopped about a couple table the girls couldn't hear them only just see them.

"That would be a family member died?" Miroku guessed only for InuYasha to shake his head no.

"Have boyfriend problems?" Miroku said only for InuYasha to smile as if he hit a jack pot (? Don't know just heard it so don't ask ha).

"Well what if we turned that around instead of boyfriend problem we'll have her love sick" Miroku looked at him friend as if he was crazy.

"And how're you going to do that don't forget that she hates you with her heart" InuYasha just smiled.

"Who ever said she had to like me all I have to do is just make her believe that I like her long enough for her to fall in and for me to jump out" he said.

"And what happened when you accidentally fall in too and forget to jump out?" InuYasha turned to look at his friend as if he had gone insane.

" are you retarded that girl is butt-ugly if I had a choice between her and King Kong I think I would choose King Kong, she has the attitude, she's bitchy, not to mention rude stubborn and……." He looked at his friend.

"Riiiiiiiiiight, InuYasha you have everything but never met a challenge so don't be talking about attitudes please" he said as he started walking to the table.

"Whatever" was his reply.

"InuYasha I've been your friend since we were little and I know you from head to toe" he said as his friend backed away.

"Whatchu mean you know me from head to toe, I'm straight as you can see I go out with Kikyo" he said as Miroku glared at him.

"You pervert" he hit him on the head as they sat where Sango and the others were; they stopped talking and looked at them.

"Hello ladies?" he asked as they looked at him and went on with their story or whatever.

"And then you know what happened, he kissed me just like that I felt like I was in heaven or something his lips were so soft and…….." Ari stopped as the other looked at her only to find an outstretched arm on her butt. She quickly jumped out of the table with "eep!" and hid behind the nearest person. Sango. His eye twitched as he started to pull his hand back and sitting down. She glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Is it save to sit now?" Ari asked as she looked up from her friends shoulder.

"Yeah if he tried that again he knows wass up" she said glaring at him.

"Why are you so ugly?" everyone turned to who the voice come from. InuYasha was staring at Kagome whose eye brow was twitching.

"WH…what did you just say?" she asked looking up from her book to look at him.

"Oh yeah that reminds me here" Miroku picked the wet back bag from the floor and hand it to Kagome smiling at her nicely.

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

"I told you your smile creeps me out" InuYasha said again.

"Why don't you leave me alone you ugly looking monster" she said getting her drawing book out of the wet bag and a pencil.

"It's a question I haveta know" he smirked as her scent spiked up.

" I was born like that if you see it your way fine but then again I'm competing with a freak who's no better looking than a monkey" she said as she started drawing. He got up as if he was about to leave but sat next to her.

"What are you doing, if you don't get away from me in 2 second you're be dog meat" she threatened only to have him smirking at her.

"No thanks I'd rather eat meat than be one, talking about being you're a good artist" he said looking at what seemed to be a fallen angel with tears running down her eyes" is that and else" he joked.

"I know" she said as she finished the drawing wit feathers falling down as the hurt angel's wings looked to be broken.

"You're so rude" he said as he leaned on her shoulder with his hand. She pinched it picking it up she put it aside him.

"You get nearer than you already are I swear I'll do worse to you than I did to that hoe of yours" she said as he pulled back angry.

"You know what you did, you are going to pay for it right?" she looked at him.

"It's not as if you can actually do anything to me so neither can that sideline hoe of yours" she said as he looked at her.

"What the fuck do you mean sideline hoe?" she looked at him almost laughing.

"You is a ho, you is a ho sideline ho" she said as his eye brows draw together angry.

"You still haven't answered me bitch" he said as he leaned on his palm looking at her.

" I mean not to be nosy or anything but come on everyone knows how many girls you snick in the janitor closer every week lets see about a week you sleep with about 65 or more girls and on Fridays since you go to clubs you sleep with at least a thousand" she said as he got angry.

"Hey I'm still a virgin" he said as they raised their eye brow at him.

"If you are then that's a miracle but too bad I don't see light shining on you and that choir sing hallelujah out of no where" the girls giggled by the look on her face.

"just cuz I interact with other girls other than my ONE and ONLY girl doesn't mean that I sleep with them" that whole act gave it away when they Miroku snort and tried to act as if he hadn't head anything they just raised an eye brow at him.

"So exactly how do you know that I sleep with 65 girls per week you count them or you one of them?" he asked as she hit him on the head.

"when I'll be one of them hell'll break loose and for your FYI the whole school knows even Kiky-hoe but since she's a gold digger she don't care just as long as she gets what she wants, meaning sex and money" she said

"Oh what I'm I hearing?" he put his hand on his ears leaning closer to her.

"Is that jealousy, no it couldn't be……..could it?" he asked smirking only to find his head so deep in the table.

"No your hearing needs checking" she said gathering all her things to get ready for class.

"INUYASHA AND KAGOME REPORT TO THE OFFICE IMMIDIATLY" the principal's voice boomed in the cafeteria. Kagome sighed as she waved to her friends and walked out of the room. When she got to the principal's office InuYasha was already there.

"I coulda sworn I left you in the cafeteria" she said as sat on one of the chairs in Mr. Suma's office.

" come here and put it on, you know if you two at least leave each other alone and stop making such a big rack about every difference about yourselves then maybe I might think about what I can do" he said as he handed them the chain.

"Why do we gotta use a chain?" Kagome asked as she locked the lock on her hip.

"You want a leash?" he asked folding his hands on the front of his desk.

"Better than this chain" she said as he open a draw and pulled out a long blue leash that had a hook on each end.

"Okay here take that one off so that you know this leash can't be cut or taken off withought my permission got that after school you will come here and I'll take it off, get it!" he shouted as the two successfully put on the leash and nodded their head.

"Okay here's your pass" he said handing them one sticky note. They left the room and took a sigh as they got out.

"That was close" Kagome said as she found two hands on her hips she looked back to see Koga.

"Hey whatchu doing in here" she said smiling at him "in trouble again?" she shook her head but the smile never leaving.

"Hey Ayame what did you two do" she said waving at her friend.

"Well they found us kissing in the hall and said that it wasn't allowed and told us to come here, is that in the rule books?" She asked as she stood next to Koga who had now his hands around her hips.

"I think so I never read those things anyway, well as you can see I'm still in my nightmare I need to wake up soon, very soon" she said as they laughed and waved bye as the now inpatient InuYasha who had been flirting with the girl by the front office turned to look at her. She waved bye and they started out the front door.

"Today I'm going to try my best to ignore you so don't bug me if I don't, got it" she said walking fast.

"Damn" was all he said looking at her behind, she looked back angry veins popping as she waited fro him to get closer then hitting him senseless on his head.

"Ow that's like how many times today?" he asked rubbing his head.

"If you don't stop I might hit you like that until you disappear into the ground" she said now walking the same speed he was.

"Pervert" she said as he turned to look at her.

No I'm not I couldn't help it if you were working it" he was hit again the smirk on his face disappearing.

"I'm really tired of you hitting me" they turned corner only Kagome to find herself was being pushed against the wall and InuYasha pressed against her.

" what do you want now I'm not in the mood, like I said I'm trying to ignore you, you immature fraud!" the last part got her angry as he ran his crawled hand in her silk soft raven hair.

"Get that mutherfuckin' hand off of my hair!" she pushed him back so hard he thought he'd find a scar there by tomorrow

"You do not touch me with the damn same hands you touch with all those girls you fuck got it!" she shouted, she was really angry this time he just smirked.

"Sure then………babe" he said as he gave her a light squish on her chest only to find his face stinging.

'Damn and I thought she couldn't resist' he thought miserable.

"Ow that hurt bitch!" he shouted she was 'violent, rude, ugly and….why I'm I trying this for anyways is not as if I love Kikyo that much to get my ass kicked all the time and lucky I can't hit this ugly-bitch' he thought as he rubbed his side.

"Keep. Your. Mother. Fuckin'. Hands off. Of. Me!" she shouted breathing hard.

"Why 'babe' I can't help it if your body is screaming out for me" he said smirking forgetting what happened next time.

She rolled her eyes and started walking angry to the door of their first period class. He was more like dragged behind her but he didn't say anything against it hey he was a guy and could help but look behind her "damn" he whispered silently " girl got a big ass" lucky she couldn't hear him as they entered the class the bald guy as always hide behind his science book. They sat where they sat yesterday as a note was again thrown on his desk.

"Um….turn to page 213 read it and answer question 1 thru 6 it's done after class today" he said going to his computer.

" _hey baby what are we doing after school today, wanna come to my house so that you know no one is home, love you and can't wait, gimme a ride back home what are you going to do about that bitch in third period today?" _He looked at the note smirked.

" _well it so happens that we are playing boys against girls today so meet me after we change and so to let you know you look sexy and cant wait till after school too, Imma blow you mind today gal"_ he smirked as he threw the note at her smirking she took it and licked her lips seductively. He looked at Kagome only to find her looking at him funny with a confused look on her face. She sighed and looked outside the window like always.

"What?" he asked as she turned to look at him, she didn't say anything only to go back at her window watching.

"Say whatchu wanna say" he said only to face a calm eye brow raised Kagome.

" sorry don't talk to hoes, hey Khan?" she waved at the girl who'd given him the note "and so to let you know you call me a bitch again you'll see hell threw my eyes" the girls made a look at her as if to say 'you talking to me bitch/ who you think you is anyways?' Kagome looked at her.

"Airhead I suggest you tell her who she dealing with "she poured out her lip like with Kikyo and looked at InuYasha "unless your other sideline ho wants to end up like the other one" InuYasha looked at her angry.

"Why don't you butt out of my business wench?" she looked at him her eye brow now raised and a little chuckle coming out.

"As if I was in your business I just simple suggested that she looks out unless you look out for her Imma about to hit her so hard that she gonna think she's fuckin' with you" he looked back at Khan she still had that look in her eyes.

"Just leave her alone she didn't do anything to you" he saw Kagome smirk and look at Khan. Well now that he had that out of his mind he couldn't wait until third period it was fucking time for him he at least did that with every prep every day. Each day was just amusing. He smiled while just dreaming of how easy his live was.

He head Kagome sigh as she pulled a book from under that chair.

"I didn't know you were smart" she looked at him no she glared at him and turned to her book.

"You spoiled a good chance of me beating the crap outer that girl what else do you want" she said as a note dropped on her desk. She looked up to see where the note had come from only to see a smirking boy who went by the name Onigumo and he on the other hand was Kikyo's play toy. She raised her eyes brow at him and opened the note.

"_Hey sweet thang how about I see you after school today I got that magic thang you wanna see" _she looked at the note back at him he still had that smirk on his face.

"_if you want me to break that thing you cal a face try and act like a crack head to me with that tic tac you call a magic thing I wanna break"_ she wrote back as InuYasha fought the urge to laugh, he looked at Onigumo as he got the note and angry turning to look at her. She just smirked at him and went back doing her work on the book.

"Why did you turn him down, he looks like a nice guy who want to have a fuck" he said smirking.

"As you can already see I don't like guys who wants to get in a girls pants when they don't even know their last names" he looked at her and raised his eye brow "unlike you and some people just fuck whatever moves" he raised his eye brow and kinda agreed with it.

"No I don't fuck anything that moves I fuck anything that's got looks and moves" he got hit.

"What was that for, I didn't even offend you?' she looked at him.

"You're cheating on your hoe I mean come on nah never mind she's the same" he looked at her.

"Is it true that Kikyo really is your twin" he got hit but didn't mind he was kinda getting use to the hits anyway.

"No we're just born from the same mother and what else I never knew her and she never knew me" she said as if it was no big deal.

"No I'm serious I want to know this" she looked at him funny but didn't say anything.

"Yeah we're twin sister but since she's always was the center of attention I was her shadow and now she's the hoe and I'm the pure kid, I like it like that" she said smiling. He looked at her confused.

"You're both soo different, I mean she's sexy and you're……I don't know ugly" he said as she looked at him this time not glaring just looking.

"well you can suck it all up I don't wanna be a hoe like her I mean she lives with my dad and he can care less what she does and look where that got her being the school hoe I'd rather be ugly and invisible that that, she lost her virginity at age 12 come on who'd want that" she said as he looked a her, this time from a different point of view.

"Okay that's odd even I didn't loose my virginity at that age" he said as she looked at her.

"I thought you were Mr. I still have my virginity" she said trying to mimic his voice.

"Well as I can see you're not that stupid either, anyways if Kik lives with your father then who do you live with?" she didn't look up she was working.

"My mom who else" she said.

"Hey stop being so rude I'm trying to be nice here and you're spoilin' the whole thing" she looked at him and snorted.

"Hey lemme me ask you a question, if you were stuck in the middle of me and Onigumo who would you choose to go out with?" she looked at him snorted as if he was joking.

"No let me hear it" she looked at him with 'you're serious' look on her face and sat up straight on her desk.

"None" she said and went back doing her work.

"You had to" she looked up at him still leaning forward to do her work.

" then I'll simply" he smirked thinking she was going to choose him when she smiled at him " do suicide" his smirk disappeared and looked at her.

"Why?" he asked not believing that this girl hated him when all the girls on campus would die to be with him.

" because going out with you would be like that, simply doing suicide, you two do nothing but fuck girls because you so happen to have daddy's money in your pocket" he looked at her angry.

" hey I have every right to have that money as he does anyways I don't live off of my dad I simply live off of my halve brother I deal with 'daddy's money' later when I want to and when I do is when I really need that" she sat straight looking at him.

"so lets put it down clear and simply, you're a gold digger off of your dad and brother?" he woulda hit her but then again hitting girls was being a wimp so he just sucked it all up and let her talk.

"So is that being what rich is all about?" she put a finger on her chin and broke down in giggles.

"Hey I aint no gold digger is my dad and brother not some girl I just met the street and decided I wanna hang with her cuz she got the greens" he said as she just laughed some more.

"Riiight you're so funny I wanna die from your jokes" she said and went back to her work.

"Right" he shook his head and leaned on the table looking at her "why did you two separate?" she looked at him funny and went back to her work.

"Hey I'm talking to you" she looked at him with a 'don't bug me look' but he kept at it.

"Hey…."

"Why don't ask your hoe anyway, she knows wass up and since when do I even talk to you never the less about my family, I barely knew your name until I got in this mess" he looked at her not surprised but the look on her face it was hurt but since she acted so stubborn he snorted and looked beside him. Hey it was easy dealing with easy bitches than the hard ones always have been and always will be, he smirked at the thought of that.

'Yeah, it's easy when everything comes to ya easy' he thought as he started messing with the girl behind them.

Kagome sighed it was third period and it was _airhead _free! She looked at Sango who was chatting with Yumi and Yuri while she walked with Ari to the others. She had changed as always wearing those short biking like short with hose long shirts. She sighed she's been dealing with InuYasha halve the school day and her heard was hurting like a bitch. Speaking of the airhead he had been standing outside the girls' locker room for a while until she saw Khan already changed and getting out of the girls locker rooms; she made a face and looked at Sango who had asked her something.

"What?" she smiled at her friends.

"Are you ready to beat the fuck outer the boys?" Kagome looked at her friend her fist aside.

"Who isn't?" she said smirking at her friend.

" ha that's why we're buddy cuz we think the same" Sango hugged her as she giggled "now if there was anyway to get this thingies off of me then I would the happiest person on earth" Kagome giggled along with her friend.

"You whine about those since school was opened come on get it over with" she said as they let go of each other "ow gotts to go pee" Kagome ran down the bleachers as her friends laughed at her.

"Hey it aint funny!" she called from behind.

"It is to us!" they called back as Kagome closed the doors to the girls' locker room.

Kagome ran passing a coupe girls getting out talking about something that she didn't pay attention to. She heard a couple "yes! Yes!" but didn't bother her tummy was bugging so much. She ran to the first restroom door and opened it wide only to let a scream and backing down. There in front of here eyes was InuYasha fuckin Khan like the world was about to end.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah I think I'm blind" she scream as they stopped pulling on their cloths quickly and looking at her. the coaches ran from their little room where they staid while the girls changed to where the scream come from InuYasha got back in the restroom standing on it and waiting for whatever to happen.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" one of the coaches asked by now a couple girls had ran into the room.

"Um……" she opened her eyes to look at the now crowded restroom.

"I….I think I hit my head" she said as the teachers looked at her funny

"Okay just don't scream like that again, are you okay?" they asked helping her up.

" yeah it was just a little hit, I over reacted" she said doing her best to smile 'anyways who would when you see big foot halve naked' she thought as the teachers left leaving her four concerned friend.

"What really happed Kag?" Sango asked putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I saw big foot and miss big foot fuckin, EW talking about hairy stuff" her friends laughed and walked away smiling taking it as a joke.

Kagome got in the bathroom did whatever she had to do and come out.

"Don't tell me you're both going to be at it again" she said disgusted as she looked at Khan and InuYasha.

"If we want we just waiting for you to get out" he said putting his hand on Khan's waist making her lean to him.

"So that you know that was really disgusting" she put her hand in her mouth making a puke sign and started to walk off.

'Hey she got those long sexy legs' he thought as he looked after her only to feel a nudge on his P.E shirt and a grumpy looking Khan.

Kagome walked to the bleaches and saw that the game was just about to start and a moan from the locker room, she shook her head with a disgusting look on her face.

'I really, really hate that guy' she thought as she closed the door and walked to her friends' side. When the game was over the girls beating the boys 23 to 12 and the boys saying 'it's because they're girls we let them win' they were ready for the next class and InuYasha and Kagome were once again tied together but Kagome was like as far as the leash away from him. He looked at her head to toe and went on flirting with another girl being done with one it was another one.

"I would really hate to be my sister if I had a boyfriend like him" Kag said only to find him right next to her.

"You said what now?" he asked as she moved a way from him.

"You fucked a girl while you have a girlfriend I wonder what Kikyo would say about this" she said hiding behind Sango, she'll protect her.

"Hey everybody" come Miroku's voice and his eyes on no one but Sango. The others mumbled a hey back maybe it was from the playing or something then again soccer was a very hard sport if you don't play it very often.

"So it don't matter she does it anyway" he said as Miroku looked at him.

"So because she does it, it means it's no crime for you to do it?" she asked moving back to next to him when the bell rang.

"Well not really, she aint being faithful neither I'm I so what's wrong with that" he said as she shook her head.

"Let me get this right, if I was going out with you 'which I don't think will ever happen in my live time' and cheating on you and you was doing the damn same thing then why are we going out for if it isn't to get to know each other?" she looked at him.

"Well just to fuck when no one's around" he said shrugging his shoulder.

"Oh okay so is this a normal thing that runs in the family?" she asked as they opened the P.E door getting out.

"Yeah kinda but not in the whole family, just with me" he smirked at her while she did a disgusting face.

"I don't think I ever want to fuck anyone again" she said as she walked to lunch on the side chatting with each other.

"Well you must when you get married" he said.

"Yeah whatever I can choose to not get married thank you" she said getting in line he didn't say anything. He looked back to see his friend chatting with that tomboy girl he had to admit even if she was a tomboy she was kinda hot.

'but ill never get her looks like she's already taken and I need to get on that charm this ugly-bitch anyway" he said looking at Kagome who was talking with some guys.

"So do you wanna go to diner wit me on Friday night?" the brown hair boy asked as he rolled his eyes 'he's wastin' his time on her' he thought as what he heard surprised him.

"Sure Hojo I'd love to" he looked at her 'she knows how to say yes to a whimp?' he was shocked as she smiled at him. He smiled back and waved bye with his food on his tray.

"Kag did you just say yes to him, I'm so happy for you" Ari, Yumi and Yuri said hugging her all as she smiled friendly at them.

"Yeah, he's a really sweat guy" she said as his mouth dropped.

'So first thing's first she likes sweet wimps, I'll show her what sweet really mean" he smirked at her. They got their food and this time they sat on Inu Yasha's side of the table. As they walked to his table Kag's friends had decided to sit on their table leaving her alone with the preps and she really hated that. As she walked on the group started staring at her but she beats them to it as she glared all of them down since Kik-hoe my bad I mean Kikyo wasn't there, there wasn't a challenge for her to deal with.

"What's ugly doing on this table?" Onigumo asked being turned down really got him workin'.

Kagome poured out her lip and looked at him.

"Awe lil' crack head talkin' about mommy, now mommy would really whop the ugly outer you" she said as a couple people laughed but were stared down to complete silence. InuYasha smirked 'hey it isn't so bad with her, she's a comedian who needs big help' he thought as he sat down.

"No jokes for you" he said as she sat down next to him.

"well you better tell the hoes to stop it cuz you know what I do to hoes right?" she looked at him as he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"What can an ugly bitch like you do to anyone anyways" one girl asked.

"Yeah, like what can she like do anyway look at them?" the girls giggled as Kagome reached over the table to hold the first girl who spoke closing her so open shirt around her throat.

She laughed innocently "I will fuckin beat the sideline hoe outer you, got it bitch?" she asked raising her eye brow at her.

" whatever, get your ugly looking hand outer my blouse Gumo help this bitch………" she was slapped as Kagome quickly sat down as the teacher looked at the table and pretending as if nothing had happened. When the teacher looked away she raised her head to look at the girl.

"Are you okay Sarah?" a couple boys asked as InuYasha looked at Kagome who was now just smirking.

"You know that he's going to kill you right?" he asked a she looked at the now pissed off Onigumo.

"Oh you mean that crack head that wanted to fuck me oh him hi Onigumo" she said loudly. He looked at Sarah who was now pissed off.

"You wanted to fuck her!" she shouted as Kagome started laughing.

"No baby she's lying how you going to believe her over me" Sarah stomped out of the room as Onigumo glared at Kagome then ran out of the room following his girlfriend.

"Why did you do that and you knew damn well that they were going out?" InuYasha asked as he looked at her and she was smirking.

"Well if he was going out with her then he should have been telling me about his tic tac" she said as he shook his head 'well she got a point' he thought.

"Not that I'm worried or anything but are you going to tell Kikyo about what you saw early" she grinned at him and it wasn't a good grin either.

"Of course why shouldn't I" she went on eating her food as he looked at her he didn't say anything for a while until he realized what she said.

"Wait why are you even worried about me and your sister" he said as a couple people threw looks their way.

"I don't know I'm just trying to get my hoe of a sister back and anyway I think my sister disserves better" she said laughing a little.

"Why do you give a shit now when you didn't even give a shit that she was your sister?" she looked at him trying to look hurt.

"why?" she asked as if she was about to cry she tighten her upper lip against her lower lip as if trying to hold her tears in "why must you torture my hoe of a sister so bad, she deserves better than another ho" she changed her voice when she said this" even though she is a hoe but come on maybe then she can lean something " but" she went back to acting as I now tears were running down her cheeks " that doesn't mean she can have another hoe" she said when she was done she laughed.

"Were you acting cuz I thought you were shitin'" she glared at him.

"Yeah I hear that all the time airhead, all the time" she said as she finished the last of her noodles.

"Then why do you do it, never mind that but are you serous about telling her, cuz I mean come on I love her" he said as she snorted.

"If you love her so much then why do you cheat on her, and for your information I don't like snitches and there aint no reason for me to be one so get off my ass" she said as she got up making him get up too.

" I don't know when I first saw her I mean she was cute and when I found out she was sleeping with other people I was hurt so I just took it out on fuckin other girls too" she looked at him from the corner of her eyes and sighed.

"I wont tell her so don't worry about it, your secret even though it's out of the bag already is kinda save with me" she said as she touched his shoulder as if to assure him.

"Hi Kagome" Hojo waved as he smiled at her.

"Hey" she waved back with a smile and started walking to their seat after throwing away their trash.

"Why so nice to him, he aint no body" he was hit on the shoulder but not as hard.

"That's what I hate, I like him because he aint trying to get in my pants" he looked at her and sighed" and aint trying to be somebody he's not" she added.

"Girls that don't want a fuck are so complicated" he said as they sat down.

"Well maybe you need to do give a fuck to get a fuck, come on every girls wants that guy who cares about her not what in between her legs, who actually give a fuck about her and not about fucking her" he looked at he she was in some kinda day dreaming world he just rolled his eyes.

"Girls like boys who are romantic and not about fucking them" she said as she smiled at him. He smiled back this time with some kinda happiness. Well the day went as peaceful as it could get despite the hitting and she shouted and the….whatever went on the day ended successfully and InuYasha getting his treat of having a long day with the bitch as Khan would call it and after that he was given another treat for being with Khan from Kikyo.

* * *

review please! 


	3. my uncle and untie

CHAINED LOVE

chapter three: my uncle's and untie

sry the last one i put chapter thee but this is the real chapter three ha enjoy!

* * *

"Arg!" a clock was thrown across the wall as a disturbed voice was heard threw the big empty room. He opened his amber eyes looking in front of him only to find two amber brown eyes looking at him.

"Aaaaah!" he screamed moving back only to hear someone groan and move. He looked back to find Kikyo in his bed and blushing as he looked at the little girl in from of him.

"Hi uncle" the little kid waved at him smiling at him gently. He smiled at her as he ruffled her long raven/ silver hair.

"Hey Mina, what are you doing here so early in the morning?" he asked as he moved over so the little girl could sit next to him.

"Ha" she said in her baby voice that was so sweet and innocent.

"Is daddy here with you" he asked as the girl who happened to be a naked Kikyo moved behind him.

"No he's at work today and mommy went to work so they told me to stay with you" she poured out her lip at him.

" well I got school wanna come with me?" he asked as he picked her up and putting her down and getting up with halve the blankets in bed and living some on Kikyo.

"Sure I wanna come with you!" she shouted jumping up and down.

"Stay here I'll check with your dad and I'll ask school okay?" he smiled at her as she smiled back and noticing the girl.

"Uncle who's this aaaaah and she's naked too!" she ran to him and holding on to his bed sheets.

"It's okay that's Kikyo, remember?" she looked up at him with hat innocent look from her mom. 'let Rin and Sesshy to make a kid who acts so innocent but who's really no better than her father" he thought as he looked at the girls two little dog ears on the top of her heard.

"I don't like her" she said in her baby voice holding on to him even farther.

"Okay just stay there and I'll be out in a minute okay?" he said as she let got of him.

"Okay!" she said happily. He walked into the bathroom took a shower under three minutes and got out with fully dressed and his long hair pulled back.

"Did mommy wash you when she left you here?" he asked as the girl ran to him.

"No I was still asleep she left me in your guest room and left a message in my recorder toy" he looked at her and sighed. He walked to Kikyo who was deep asleep her two slaps finally calming down. He looked at her she kinda looked like Kagome withought the make up on.

"Kik?" he shook her shoulder as Mina held on tight to him.

"I don't like her" she said again a little scared.

"Okay you want me to wash you up?" he looked at her as Kikyo opened her eyes.

"Uh-huh" she nodded her head as she smiled at him.

"Okay, Kik get ready its school time" he said as the girl got up holding the blankets around her.

"Mina what is she doing here at this time?" she asked as she looked at the kid who hid behind his uncle's hair.

"My brother and his wife had to work so they left her here" he said as he walked to his restroom.

" come on get ready I think some of your cloths are in closet I washed'em up for you" he smiled as she smiled at him and getting up to the walk in closet. Mina is as you can tell Inu Yasha's niece from his halve brother Sesshomaru and Rin. She's about the only little girl he gets alone with other than that he's either way fuckin' with others or just callin' them bitchs. So she's pretty much the only one and only girl except his mom earns the benefit to be in his heart so he thinks. He washed the little girl up only to get wet again and rapped her in a towel and brought the giggling girl out. Kikyo was just putting on her lip gross with a short white skit on with a long shirt which belonged to him. He looked at her funny since he saw her she never whatsoever wore a long shirt in her live well until now.

"What's up with you?" he asked as he looked on the floor.

"Well I thought over what my sister said yesterday and…….I…..I want to change" she was different from any day since he started hanging with her but he didn't say anything.

"Well I'll change her and we'll head to school" he smiled at her as she smiled back. She walked to the guest room to find her stuff on the couch that was across the bed.

"That's my stuff" the little girl laughed getting out of her uncles arms.

"I can help change her if you want" Kikyo protested standing from the door.

"No I want uncle Yasha to change me" the three year old little girl ran back to her uncle.

"I didn't want to dress you anyway" Kikyo threw back walking out of the room. InuYasha looked at her shook his head and went back to dressing the little girl. When she was done wearing a short little flexible skirt with a little blouse on that was about her waist length.

"Okay now that that's done with lets go, I'll call Sesshy and the school to inform them that" he said smiling at her as he took her hand as they walked out, putting her gently on the back and sitting on the driver seat with Kikyo beside him and trying his best to drive slow cuz he knew what Sesshy was capable of doing to him, after all he is the police station commander (I don't know even if they have a thing called that so don't hold it on me).

"What heck, no!" Shouted a very pissed off Sesshy from the phone.

"If you want her in the house alone then be my guest anyway what were you thinking leaving her to me when you know I was going to school?" he asked.

"You better not run to school or I'll sent the whole station at your ass now get me!" Sesshy shouted.

"Yeah whatever" he rolled his eyes as he smiled back at the little girl who was playing with her toys.

"Okay but take care of her if I find a scratch on her I swear you'll pay with your live!" InuYasha again rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

" you get me and I still haven't gotten your ass for what you did yesterday you could have hurt somebody you know" he said but his time not shouting "you could have died and then dad would have never gotten his head outer my ass!" he shouted again as InuYasha pulled to his school.

"I didn't know that his head was going to be stuck in your ass when I die" he said as Kikyo laughed making the little girl look at them confused.

"Just take care of her let me talk to her" InuYasha looked back as he pulled into a parking lot and handed the little girl the phone.

"Its daddy" the little girl smiled and took the phone.

"Hi daddy!" she shouted in to the phone.

" hey baby girl have a fun day okay if I get a break I'll come over to see how you're doing at lunch okay?" he asked sounding oh so sweet to her making InuYasha frown as he took her out of the car in his hands.

"Okay daddy love you too!" the little girl shouted a she handed her uncle the phone

"Okay now to the principal's office" he said as a couple people looked at them while he glared at them. As he walked to the front door he saw Kagome and her crew by the stairs and Miroku who was now trying to apologize to Sango who was trying her best to ignore him.

"Hey it's InuYasha Kikyo with……Mina!" Miroku shouted running to them and taking the girl out of InuYash's hands who looked a little irritated.

"Roku ha" the little girl laughed as they rubbed their noses together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah lets get going" InuYasha said as he took Mina back while the others looked at him funny.

"Hey Mr. I still got my virginity who's the kid I mean aint you worried about her?" he looked back to glare at the little kid who in surprise jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Hahahha" she laughed innocently as she hugged Kagome who was surprised.

"Um……" Kagom looked at the little kid back at InuYasha who's who was just surprised the kid ran to no one if she didn't know that, that was made very clear by the three of us, Rin, Sesshomaru and him.

"Mina?" he asked a she looked back at him.

"Ha I like her, is she your girlfriend!" they both backed away anime style and looked at each other gulping.

"H...No! She is" he pointed to Kikyo who somehow looked quiet for the first time.

"Well I don't like her I want her to be my auntie!" she said in her whining baby voice while hugging Kagome even tighter "and I want a cousin" she said as they both blushed.

"Um…….Mina?" the little girl looked up at Kagome her lip pouring out at her.

" um……..to say the truth I really don't like your uncle I mean yeah he looks like an idiot but come on he has a girlfriends anyways she's my sister and we're very much alike and most important of all we're twins" Kikyo gasped at that and looked even lower.

" but I don't like her as much I like you, I'll make sure that my uncle treats you like a princess just like daddy treats mommy" she said almost crying.

"Um…..how about I make it clear……" Kagome was about to say no but the little kid's eyes become big and round shining with pleading, she gulped 'I gotta stay strong I know better than this I use this all the time' she said trying to back away from her but the eyes were still big shinny and round.

"Fine how about I act like your untie today and then ………."

"Come live with uncle?" Kagome looked at her eye row twitching.

"No I was nice enough to make a deal with you so you can take it or leave it" she closed her eyes and her arms leaving the little kid hanging on her neck.

"Okay untie" the kid smiled at her. Kagome looked at the little kid and smiled at her and held her probably.

"Come with us untie we're going to the office uncle said so" the little girl said as Kagome smile at her.

"Okay, I'm doing this cuz you asked okay" she turned to glare at InuYasha whose smirk left is face. As they got in the office the bell rang making them sigh as their friends left them.

"I'll see ya later Yasha" Kikyo pecked InuYasha on the lips and ran where her girlfriends were waiting for her. They opened the door to the principal's office as he turned to them and smiled at them.

"Well you have suddenly changed in there days, huh a kid?" he asked as the little kid smiled at the principal.

"Okay so what's bugging you I don't think you come here to put on your leash" thy glared at him but he beat the both of them.

"I was asking if she could stay here with me all day." The principal looked at them the kid looked happy and she was three years old anyway.

"Okay but don't forget if the kids because a bother she will be sent home on no complain and no pity" he said as InuYasha shook hi head like he was responsible or something. Kagome looked at him 'hmm I guess when it comes to kids he isn't that bad' she thought as she smiled and blushed a little as he put the leash around her waist.

"Okay you can go here's your pass" Mr. Suma handed them the pass and smiled. They walked to their first period listing to whatever Mina was talking about just laughing along with each other as if they had been friends for ……….a week? Or something well it didn't seem to be that long. They got in their science class this time they didn't glare at the bald headed teach they just smiled at him witch still sent him to hiding because you just don't change over three days of behind chained together. When they sat on the desk the little girl got out of Kagom's arms and ran to the teacher her little shoes echoing threw the class as she stood there looking at him her little doggy ears running all around the place.

"She's a really sweet girl" Kagome said looking at her as InuYasha got another note.

"Well she can be when she wants to be other than that she can be as scary as her father" he said as he put the note in her pocket.

"Hey how come you didn't read your note?" she turned to look at him as he just smiled looking at Mina.

"Well I already know what's about and knowing how strong Mina's scent is I don't think I can do it while she's around" he turned to look at Khan who had a frown on her face.

"Hey you finally do care about something well I guess you're not all that bad now that I look at it" she said smiling at him.

"Well anyway if I did do it her dad would kill me" he said a she frowned.

"and I thought you changed over night or something actually to tell you the truth I like the side of you that cares about what people think and feel not just getting in their pants or just because you don't like them makes you think differently of them" she said as he turned to look at her. She was wearing a pink boy muscular shirt with a pink little sweater over it and a fading pink jeans skirt.

'well I guess when you look at her really she doesn't look any different from any girl you'll meet on the street but she's…….so……different from the others somehow' he thought as he felt a nudge on his shirt he looked down only to see Mina looking at him excitingly.

"Uncle look on the board" she said smiling and laughing. His eyes poked out as he fell forward to look at what it said as if it was really written okay or something. He looked at Kagome whose fist was held by her side while she closed her eyes her head lower with angry veins popping out. He moved back anime style while his hands twitched.

On the board as some students laughed was a stick figure which said Kagome and the other one InuYasha who seemed to be kissing Kagome and a little song (uncle Yasha and auntie Gome sitting on a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g) written beside it.

"And you said that it didn't run in the family!" she got really big and scary as InuYasha become very small all of a sudden.

"I swear it doesn't she just really likes you, and me………together" he said more like squeaked.

"Well you better tell her I'm not interested before I do some damage to you!" she shouted and suddenly felt a nudge by her vest.

"Untie Gome I'm ……sorry" she held on tight to her leg and started crying.

"Awe I'm sorry I shouldn't have over reacted I forgot I'm supposed to be you untie for the day" she picked her up and smiled at her.

"Uh-huh" the little kid whipped away her tears and looked at her as she smiled at her.

"Hahahah" she hugged Kagome as she forgot about crying.

"Phew" InuYasha sat down as Kagome finally sat down and smiled at the little girl as they started coloring something Kagome drew for her.

"Now that the dram is over how about………."

RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

"And there goes the bell" the bald teacher said as he saw nothing but dust out of the room.

"Hey it's second period it's in my home room today" Kagome said smiling at Mina who was playing with her vest.

"Fine don't take so much credit for it we have third together" he said ass he frowned.

"Yeah and that's another nightmare to deal with but then again I'm you free" she said as he realized something.

"You know you never used my name once" he looked at her as she turned to him confused.

"Whatchu mean airhead?" she giggled by the look on his face.

"I mean you never called me by my name ever since we got stuck in this mess" he looked at Mina who was now asleep soundly on her chest with a smile on her face.

"That's because you never used mine either, so how I'm I suppose to do that when you don't even know my name" she said kinda mad but tried not to show it as much 'anyways dealing with players isn't a good thing to feel toward them it's hopeless' she though as she sighed hopelessly.

"Of course I know you name it's …….Kagome" he almost breathed out her name it sounded so right for him to say it, for some reason he turned to smile at her while she looked at him curiously.

"Hey I hate you ……." She turned to him with that same look on her face "InuYasha" she said kinda angry.

"Hey why so angry anyways, do I honestly make you that made?" he asked his voice kinda soft.

"Hey stop getting all soft on me and shit you know I hate it when it comes from you!" she shouted almost waking up Mina. When they got in Kagome's second period class it was mostly just helping out in the office so at this rate she mostly didn't do anything except just walk around with HIM tied around her waist.

"Hey Kag, who's the baby?" a girl asked a she ran her.

"Its airhead's niece isn't she cute" InuYasha crossed his arms around his chest and looked aside him.

"Feh" was all he said as the girls who helped in the office surrounded Mina and Kagome while leaving him out.

"Kagome can you please take this to room 213?" a lady smiled at her a she gave her an envelop to deliver.

"Okay Miss. Sauk" she said smiling at her but when she saw InuYasha she blushed making Kagome very curios she looked at InuYasha with a kinda of disgusted face.

"Um…..can you please put the baby in your room to rest for me please?" she asked hading the baby who at first held on to her but let go when she handed her to Miss. Sauk. When they got out of the office and a couple feet away from the office she turned to him curiously.

"Why was Miss. Sauk blushing when she saw you are you having an affair with her too?" she asked this time she was really, really was going to be disgusted if it was true.

"No!" he panicked at first 'but then again it almost happened anyways' he thought as he blushed too.

"Then why are you blushing too!?" she shouted in the middle of the hall shouting at him it was pretty odd for people who hated each other but then again very common between them.

"Why're you so worried about what I do anyways it's not as if we're dating or friends so get off my business!" he shouted as she gasped and backed away 'I'm………sorry' he though as he realized what he just said.

" I'm not in your business do you know how much in trouble she could get in if this was to be known to the public" she shouted as he thought about it for the first time.

"Well get off my back anyways it wasn't my fault she threw herself on me!" he shouted as she backed away and put a hand on her chin to think about it.

"So you both did have sex?" she asked looking at him.

"No I told you that well it almost happened anyways if it wasn't for my brother" she looked at him confused as she started walking to where the stairs were at.

" see one day I was absent ad she knows where I live so she suggested she bring my homework home and when she got there she just I don't know threw herself on me and I don't know I couldn't help it and then my brother walked in" she looked at him confused at first but then nodded her head for him to go on " he told us that he never wanted to see her and me together ever aging or he was to the case to the government and she was to go t jail if it ever happened again" he looked at her and she nodded her head.

"I'm not trying to be bossy or anything or trying to get in your business but if you your brother wasn't as nice you two could have gotten into some real serious trouble and I don't think Miss. Sauk would want to risk her job for a silly little thing as that and since she loves teaching so much, I'm just worried about……" he put a hand on her shoulder as he felt like she was about to cry only to find himself being hit on the head.

"What the fuck" he looked up to find a serious Kagome looking down at him.

" I was serious about what I said to you, I don't want those hands touching me I'm really serious about that and if you want to at least become friends with me you better keep them a good distance away from me" she said as he got up.

"But there're just hands I've never done anything with them"

"I……I just don't feel comfortable with you touching me with those hands, I really don't" she said disgusted.

"If what I think you're thinking is right I don't use this for that kinda work you pervert" he said blushing.

"Well its possible' she said ass he sat down the stairs.

"Shouldn't we deliver the letter first then sit down?" he asked standing in front of her.

"Nah I'm tired I wanna rest for a while" she was sitting by the wall so she leaned against it and smiled up at him tiredly.

"Why so tired don't you sleep at night?" he sat next to her leaning forward to see her face as she closed her eyes.

"Not that much I have a part time job until 11:00 I help pay my mom the electricity bill" she still had her eyes closed with a smile on her face and that made him smile.

"What does your mom do?" she didn't say anything as he shook her shoulders she woke up.

"Did you just feel asleep right now?" he asked as she rubbed her eyes and got up.

"Yeah you're right I should come back here later when I deliver the letter please I'm really tired so please be peaceful today' she said as they looked up at 213 and knocked. A teacher with jet black hair and a fan on her hands opened the door.

"Yeah how may I help you" she pierced her red eyes at them as Kagome yawned and gave her the letter.

"What's this?" she looked at it and closed the door withought another word.

They walked back to the stairs and Kagome sat down leaning on the wall like before.

"Hey I asked you a question early but you didn't answer" InuYasha said softly.

"Oh well I guess I didn't hear you shoot" she closed her eyes again and laid her head back as if look up at the ceiling.

"What does your mom do?" she turned to look at him.

"Well nothing special she works for this store as a manager but they haven't been selling so much so their pay reduced, so I'm helping out" he looked at her feeling kinda sorry for her.

"How tired are you anyways?" his voice was really soft but he could tell she heard him because she reacted to it.

"Really tired" she said as later on started breathing in and out gently.

"Um….Kagome?" he asked as he shook her head only he head to lean on her shoulders. He looked at her face and started blushing, his eyes traveled down from her closed eyes to her slightly parted lips. His face started getting closer to her, his eyes no where except the lips. Ina couple minutes his lips were so close to hers they were almost touching until he pulled back.

"What I'm I doing anyways, she's…..u…she's u…..damn she's just a bitch!" he whispered harshly.' hay can't I say it! She's u…damn I can't believe this; I can't believe that pervert was right!

* * *

please revew! 


	4. inuyahsa's actions toward her hatred

CHAINED LOVE

CHAPTER 4: inuyasha's action toward her hatred.

thanks everyone please review!

* * *

InuYasha lay wide awake in his room looking at the ceiling but the picture up in the ceiling he was thinking about was Kagome.

"hey it just might be like Kikyo once I get to know her better it's going to be lust" he smirked 'yeah it's just lust' he went to sleep not thinking about anything in particular.

Click!

Click!

Click!

Baam!

An eye opened as drool dripped down his chin and looked at the now broken watch. He quickly whipped it up and got up quickly picking up the broken clock he threw it in the trash like the others. He walked to the bathroom looking down to see a nudge from his shorts he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took a shower and got dressed and picked up his keys as he got outside as he put his shoes on.

'Hey don't I mostly everyday wake up with at least a girl on my bed every morning?' he asked himself as he shook his head as voice rang threw his head.

'I like him because he doesn't want to get in my pants and tries not to be what he's not' he shook his head to get that voice out. He was actually driving slow and save as he looked outside his driver side he saw Kagome walking almost looking as if she was drunk.

'Okay she really needs to quite that job' he though as he slowed down and lowered his window.

"Hey why don't you get in the car for today?" he asked a she turned to him.

"No thanks I'm okay" she smiled at him as he got angry and got out of the car. He picked her up and brought her to the passenger seat and put on her seat belt only to find out hat she was asleep.

"No wonder she didn't fight over it geeze" he said as he turned the car around to his apartment which oh so happened to be really big one. When he got to his house like apartment he got her out of the car and walked back to his house/apartment. He went to his room and put her on the bed while he went down stairs to make a phone call. He put on a movie to watch when he was done persuading the principal that he really was sick or rather taking care of a very sick Kagome, anyways he had let him stay but he was still calling Kagome's home. He sat on the couch it wasn't any fun so he went up stairs to see how she was coming along. He walked in as he saw her sleeping in his bed he stood by the door and looked at her as she turned. He walked to the bed and sat where she was facing him with a smile on her face. He reached out his hand about to touch her but he pulled back with her voice again ringing in his head "don't you dare touch me with those hands you airhead!" he gulped and sighed.

"Why do chicks like her get so complicated but at the same time so ……." He didn't finish as his head her say his name.

"InuYasha is" he smirked at her.

" she dreams about me?" he asked as he looked at her twice when she said "soo stupid mama, he fucks every girl at school and he doesn't even care if they get hurt or not, that's why I don't ever want to be involve with him, I don't like him" she said gently. He looked at her hurt in his eyes but kinda amused.

"She even dream about how bad I'm I really that bad?" he asked himself as he looked back in time.

'Don't you dare touch me with the same hands you touch with those girls you fuck!" he looked at his hands as those words echoed threw his head.

"My hands……she …..Hates my hands" he said it over and over again. He ran to the restroom turned on the hot water and started washing them scrubbing them while saying that phrase over and over again.

Kagome opened her eyes as she sat up; she rubbed her eyes open and looked around.

"Where I'm I?" she asked a she looked around she noticed Inu Yasha's cloths on the ground.

"Huh?" she looked at the silver door and the gold room. The silver door was open and she could hear his voice say over and over again.

"She hates my hands!"

"She hates my hands" she got up and walked to the room to din InuYasha scrubbing his. They were red and he was still washing them and the water looked to be hot.

"InuYasha what are you doing, you know that you could burn yourself right?" she ran to him and took his burning hands in hers taking them away from the burning tub water.

"What are you doing trying to burn your hands if you were washing them looks like they're already clean" she looked up at him but he looked aside her.

"InuYasha what's the matter?" she asked gently.

"Nothing" he said still not facing.

"Hey look at me and then tell me it's nothing!" she shouted as he turned to shout at her as his mouth closed once he was looking at her. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers. She let out a gasp and waited until he pulled back she was……shocked. She looked up at him as he looked beside her but in the corner of his eyes watching her.

"Inu…Yasha" she said gently "you pervert don't you ever do that again! I hate you damn it can't you see!" she shouted as she ran out of the room. He stood there shocked at the same time really feeling a pain in his chest.

"Kagome you idiot!" he shouted as he ran after her easy for him or not she was crying and it was easy to follow her scent.

He ran down stairs and ran into a little garden that was always there ever since he moved in; he had been doing a good time on it so it turned out pretty good.

"Kagome?" he asked gently as he followed her scent to find her curled up by a rose bush. She looked up at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't want you to kiss me again" she said gently.

"I don't want to you to kiss me again"

"I don't" she started crying more as he sat down next to her looking aside her.

"I'm……sorry" he said as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I really don't want you to kiss me" she said as she whipped her tears away she pulled her knees up close to her

"But why, do you honestly hate me that much?" he asked looking at her hurt written all over his face.

"Come on InuYasha how many girls have you kissed and not to mention tongue kissed too? When I think about it I just I don't know it really disgust me and don't forget I saw you and Khan fucking so that doesn't help any either" he looked at her well he was shocked but not surprised for some reason he was hurt but didn't mind the pain it was more like burr to him.

"Um……..what I'm I suppose to say?" he asked looking at her.

"It's a beautiful garden how did you get a garden inside a house anyway?" she asked getting up and trying to pick a rose.

"Ouch!" she shouted raising her finger up as the thorn poked her finger. He walked over to her and picked it up putting it in his mouth he drank away all the blood and the sting away.

"Better?" he asked smiling at her.

"Um…..yeah thanks" she said smiling at him "you know you're totally different from the airhead I see at school" he glared at her she just giggled.

"Well I don't think I'm so different when I look at myself I'm still the same guy day after day" he said as he picked up a rose and tucked it behind her ear. She didn't say anything she just looked aside at other roses.

" I guess but you're not the one who notices your changes people do, well you are no different when you're fuckin………" she didn't finish as he put his hand over her mouth.

"I'll stop that if it bugs you so much" he said seriously. She looked at him her face curious.

" hey who I'm I to budge into your live and change things you don't wanna do I just talk a lot about stuff you don't have to listen to me halve the time I talk" she said looking at him they stopped and faced each other.

"Kagome it's not that hard to see that it bugs you that I sleep with a lot of girls you budge that in like every little thing we argue about" she looked up at him tried to look angry but looked down when he just looked at her.

"Hmp no it doesn't bug me it's just disgusting" she said. He lifted her chin up to look at her as she tried to look angry at him.

"Well tell me this does it bug you that I sleep with a lot of girls?" she looked aside.

"Look it doesn't matter okay; it's your live just like you said yesterday we're not dating nor friends so my opinion doesn't really count in this does it, anyways you got my sister remember now I'm sure you've leaned something about me from this four days counting today I don't like to be cheated on and I don't like hoes" she said as he tightened his grip on her chin and raised an eye brow at her.

"I wasn't asking you out I was suggesting that if it bothers you that I sleep with so many girls then you should say so anyways you said you wanted your sister back and Imma try my best to be just with her, anyways she's changed over what you told her" he said looking at her. She unpinned his hand from her chin and smiled.

"Good to see I made a point for once and if you must know yeah I really hate being around people who sleep with more than one girl and I know about it, it bothers me a lot" she said halve smiling at him.

"So friends until we get out of the leash, just for the old man" he said halve smiling back.

"Sure now, why I'm I not in school?" he looked at her trying to back away from her as she turned angry at him.

" um…you were tired and I thought if I took you home and got you to rest maybe you wouldn't be looking halve drunk on the road" he said as she glared at him but turned to put a hand on her chin to think about it.

"Ha thanks I needed it" she said smiling at him sweetly at the same time winking at him which sent him to blushing and her to be nosy.

"Why are you blushing?" he looked aside her and tried not to blush as much as she got near.

"Um…because I can see down your chest?" he said more like asking as she hit his head. She was wearing a blue blouse that had a little opening with and a short blue matching skirt.

"Hey who said you could do that?" they had some how now fallen down, she was on top of him glaring down as he tried his best no to blush against their position.

"Because you're on top of me?" she froze and looked around and jumped up trying to act as if nothing happen as her cheeks turned pink.

" well how about we head to school it's still early…….never mind I take that back how about you give me my back bag and I can head home or call mom first" he got up brushed the dirt out of his black baggy jeans and looked at her.

"Um sure" he said as they got out but never went to anywhere as they pumped up the music and danced until they got tired.

* * *

i'm probably gonna continue from there until on ha enjoy 


	5. scary and scared bring out weird things

CHAINED LOVE

CHAPTER 5: scary and scared brings out some weird outcome

* * *

Hey thanks everyone! I'll write you a chapter for reviewing thanks a lot you guys! 

Last time

InuYasha found Kagome on the side walk sleepy (or rather looking like drunk) and took her into his house like apartment he realized that she hated his hands when he had the urge to touch her cheeks and went to wash them, she found him doing that when she woke up and told him to stop. He kissed her and she got mad and went to the garden which was in the apartment. When they talked it over they started having fun instead of going to school for the rest of the day. And InuYasha made a vow to Kagome to stop sleeping with so many girl ha !

Okay enjoy!

* * *

"Turn off the music!" Kagome shouted as she noticed the remote and he had a screen inch T.V. he turned off the radio and walked to where she was standing looking at the T.V which she had turned on and now was flipping threw the channels. 

"So whatchu wanna watch I got on demand" he said as he sat down looking up at her. She looked back at him and raised an eye brow.

"I thought you would have much better than that" she said as he snorted.

"As you even got a T.V like mine" he said as she turned around.

"Exactly what are you trying to say?" she asked dangerously.

"That well…….you is poor" he looked at her with a 'duh' look on his face. She hit him on the head with a huff and turned aside with her hands cross on her chest.

"Just because you're rich doesn't mean everyone under you is poor don't forget that there people in the middle too" she said as he smirked.

"Wow the pure little Kagome isn't so pure anymore" he said a she turned to him like he was crazy.

"Now what are you talking about?" she asked as he looked at her with hat smirk still on his face.

"Wow I didn't know you knew the world d…." he was hit on the head when Kagome caught up with his dirty mind.

"Hey how about you stop being a pervert and concentrate on what movie I'm gonna watch" she said still standing gin front of his.

He grinned as he looked at her butt.

"Damn that is one huge ass" he said as he waited for Kagome to hit him or something. He looked up at her and looked at the T.V.

"That's what you call a huge ass, you're so perverted and you cal Miroku a pervert" she said turning the TV on another channel.

"Huh, I was talking about your ass not that ….damn she's hot oh already fucked her she isn't that good at it" Kagome turned around to look at him an angry look on her face.

His eyes were closed while he went on talking about that model he'd seen on T.V.

"You know she was so desperate that she just took me so hungry and took the fun out of it, I mean if you saw how hungry she looked at me, when I walked to the club all she looked at was my…….ow" he was waiting for that. He opened his eye and looked at the angry girl who turned in a huff.

"Hey don't be jealous I said I wouldn't sleep with any girls anymore except if you wanna get equal I'm all yours babe" he said only to get hit again with her huffing and putting a movie.

" yeah I always wanted to watch this, this is going to be fun, scared of horror rich snob?" she asked sitting next to him putting her legs on the table and looking at him while he just looked at her like restarted.

"Get your stinky feet off of my table, go do that in your old looking house not in my apartment, do you know how much extra you pay for stinking the house" he said grabbing her feet 'gently' and putting them on the carper.

"I thought this was a house and anyways I thought you were rich and not poor like me" she said putting them on the table again.

"What are you watching anyways?" he asked letting her pass for now with her 'stinky' feet.

"You got pop corn rich snob?" she asked as the movie started.

"Since when did I turn into rich snob, I thought my nick name was….." he was cut off when she started talking.

"Airhead, yeah I know but since you think you're so rich why not change it to airhead rich snob?" she grinned at him and laughed at the same time.

"No actually I was going for baby, isn't that what you called me in your dream?" he asked a she looked confuse.

"I only talk in my dreams when I have nightmares about people and most of the time I'll be talking to my mom like when I slept in that bed, I had a nightmare about you and I think I talked it out with my mom' he sweat dropped 'and I thought she was easy to get' he thought as he laid back on the couch.

"We're watching scary movie four?" he asked looking at her finding out that she wasn't there.

"Wench!" he shouted as he heard her footsteps from the kitchen. He turned his head to look at her with a huge bag of pop corn.

"Wow I guess sometimes its fun being rich isn't it" she looked from beside the pop corn bag as he just raised his eye brow at her.

"Whatever just sit down" he said and looked at the TV.

She looked at him and sat down putting the popcorn being her so InuYasha wouldn't get any pushing the both of them sitting like really close to each other.

"Aw fallen for me?" he asked leaning close to her while she just raised her eye brow and looked at him.

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically.

"Really?" he asked knowing he was pushing himself in a really big hole.

"Move please, don't like hoes" she said robotic like while turning her head to look at him.

"Ha, ha you're so funny" he said as they turned to the movie. They laughed when they saw Ice cube and Akon were playing the gay guys.

In a bout an hour later the movie was over with a really laughing over the edge Kagome.

"That blond is soo stupid" she laughed "do you remember the part when she was talking to that little boy?" she asked as he grabbed the remote.

"Yeah now would you shut" he said annoyed but later on a smirk come on his face.

"Now how about we watch a SCARY movie not some DR. Phil and Shack playing stupid" he said as he went to horror. She frowned and looked at him.

"I like that too" 'soo not' she added as she pulled her legs beside her and pulled the popcorn beside her.

"Really I don't think so how about the Texas ….." He was cut when she shook her head.

"Already seen it not scary enough.

"Okay how about O" she shook her head again.

"How about…." She shook her head again.

"Already seen'em all" she said as he raised his eye brow at her.

"You don't even know what I was about to say next how can you seen 'em already and you're poor?" he asked but this time she didn't hit him.

"Cuz I'm all about horror movies so you can't scare me how about we watch a comedy romance like movie date" she said as he just smirked.

"Nope I think we should watch the real saw" he smirked as she kinda smiled.

' yeah I've sent that movie people kill themselves, and lets see I like the part when he blew up don't you" his smirked widened as he smelled the fear.

"Sure but don't you want to watch it again. I'll make the room even darker" she didn't say anything she just picked up a whole lot of pop corn and put it in her mouth while he closed the blinds and the curtains.

"Okay now saw, I think I'd like to see all three of them don't you?" he asked as she just dully nodded her head. He put the movie play and laid back. As it started with the loud thunder like star she almost jumped up to the ceiling.

"Are……..I don't know maybe scared?" he asked as he chuckled.

"It's not funny it just…..startled me" she said dogged. He looked at her shook his head and smirked.

In the middle of the movie when this guys who were tied to the toilet (after talking and fighting and everything) they come to the conclusion hat the one behind all this wanted to cut their leg and they had a couple minutes until they both die. The man who looked much older than the younger looking man just across from him grabbed the saw and tighter his eye ready to cute his legs off Kagome held her breath.

"Aaaw……..shit!" the man was shouting while cutting his leg and blood all over the place. Kagome let go of the popcorn and hugged InuYasha hiding her face in between his neck.

"Are you scared now?" he asked loosely putting his hand on her waist. She pulled back noticing that she was that close to him.

"No! I just don't like blood" she shouted as he just amused started watching the movie. When the man finally cut his leg Kagome had hide behind a pillow saying something about couching.

" done couching I paused the movie for you" she looked behind the pillow finding it on when the man with no leg and blood all over crawling his way out of the little room they were locked in.

"Fine put on play I'm not" she said putting the pillow aside and picking up the half spilled popcorn.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed driving for Inu Yasha's neck again.

"You know you could always admit that you're scared" he said as he lifted her to his lab this time she didn't whine or anything she just hid behind his neck. When she heard the gun short as the dead man in the middle of the two got up and shot that guy who was left in the room she flinched and held on tighter.

"I'm gonna have nightmares" she said gently but he heard her.

"Okay how about we watch another movie not as scary as this one" she said as she got out of his neck and looked at him still sitting on his lab and her hands still on his shoulder.

"Nope I like this position now all you have to do is take off your cloths" he chuckled after he moved one of her leg to one side of him putting him in the middle of her. She slapped him.

"You idiot" she said and moved to sit next to him. Then it come to the part where a girl had to take a key from her boyfriend's stomach to open the chin that was around her before she died.

"What but then I have to kill him" she said as the voice behind wherever it was laughed.

"Yes, the keys are in his stomach on you left you have a knife which you can use to get the keys out and you can escape or die with him" the voice went off and come back "you have about two hours" and now went off.

"Is she going to kill him?" she asked finally talking to him.

"I hope if I was her I would" he said as she hit him.

"Hey how'd you get so close" he said as he smiled at her.

"don't push it" she tighten her eye as the girl and her boyfriends time were up and bars with sharp ends started getting closer to them. The next thing they knew Kagome was in Inu Yasha's arms again her head hidden as the painful cries of the girl and the boy ran in the house.

"You're evil" she said her head still in the crock of his neck.

"Nope you're just scared" he said as he pulled her closer to him. He was expecting her to hit him again but this time she didn't she just flinched when she heard the man's laugh on T.V.

"Come on It's just a movie" he said when they heard a huge thunder go off outside.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she shouted hugging him even more.

"Okay so it's raining outside and she's scared of thunder too, are you?" he asked ass he held on tighter as a couple of more thunder went off.

"I'm scared" she said sounding like Mina when he was holding her on a rainy day.

"It's okay" he said gently as he started to rub her back to make her feel better.

"But I'm still scared" she held on tighter almost chocking him.

"Okay I'm right here every thing's going to be just fine" he said as he pulled her tight to him reason for her to stop choking him mostly.

"but I'm still scared!" she shouted almost crying, he looked at her' first time I've seen her like this scared' he thought as he got his cell phone out. Calling Miroku and telling him to find Sango, in a minute under what seemed to be a shout between the tow Sango picked up the phone and from what he could tell they were in P.E.

"Hey what do you do when Kagome's scared to death?" he asked as the other girl shouted at him.

"No! we were watching Saw and then it started raining thunder outside so now if you don't tell me what to do she's going to choke me to death" he said as Sango laughed on the other end.

"It's not funny seriously she's really scared" he said as Kagome started loosening on him.

"well the worse thing you did was to make her watch saw, don't say anything I know you made and, and she's been scared of thunder ever since well she was little family and friends family why so don't ask and now all you can do is either make her go to sleep and talk nonsense to her all put on really loud music so she can't hear the thunder and put on a comedy movie like date movie or something like that" Sango said as InuYasha nodded his head. He noticed that the hold on his neck had loosen he looked down to find her soundly asleep.

"Oh never mind she went to sleep" he said signing. One threat from Sango then she hanged up, InuYasha just shook his head in confusion and hanged up his cell phone. He looked down at her she looked well 'cute' just like a little baby asleep. She flinched and held on to him again.

"No!" she shouted while punching him on the stomach and hard "get away!" she started beating the heck out of him while still asleep.

"Hey…….ow…..Kagome….ow, ow, ow….would you…..ouch……stop that" he finally held her fists while she swung then around violently.

"It's okay I'm here, they won't hurt you" he whispered into her ear as she started relaxing.

"It's okay I'll protect you from then okay?" she relaxed and lay on his chest. He pulled her into himself tightly with a smile on his face.

In a minute she started flinching again getting ready to fight.

"Shh….it's okay I won't go anywhere I'll be right here trust me" he said proud of himself that he was able to make her relax again "believe me, you will right?" he asked as if expecting an answer from her. She relaxed again as she started snoring gently. He smiled as he himself drifted off to sleep gently with a smile on his face.

* * *

i thougth it was cute so should you ha please review! 


	6. the punishment and the beat up!

CHAINED LOVE

CHAPTER 6: the punishment and the beat up!

Enjoy everybody!

* * *

"Arg, is it even two weeks yet?" Kagome asked holding her books in her hand while InuYasha slide the leash on her waist.

"Nope I don't think it's been even one week well lucky today's Friday I get a break from butt-fuggly wench!" he said only to receive a hit on the head.

"Why do you do that when you know you're going to get hit……..whose class are we going to today anyway?" she asked looking at him while he rubs his sore head.

"I don't care….oh lets go to science we don't get to do anything there today remember we get today off" he said hyper like.

"Cool we go to classes we don't get to do anything right?" he said happily.

" yeah whatever, oh hears comes your hoe oh with your other hoes, I wonder why they're friends anyways" Kagome said as she saw Khan and Kikyo who had gone back to her hoe self since the day she said she wanted to 'change' – as if- walking down the hall. When Kikyo saw InuYasha and her sister she made a face at her and smiled widely at InuYasha.

"Gold diggers" Kagome mumbled as she leaned against the wall so the 'gold diggers' can hug.

"You said something wench?" InuYasha looked at her as he looked around as if he wasn't talking to her.

"Oh me?" she pointed to herself while he looked at her rolling his eyes "my bad no maybe you got too much air in you heard air head" she said he just made a face.

"bye love you too" InuYasha said as he looked at Kikyo walk away Khan winked back at him while Talking to Kikyo about something then ran up to catch up with her.

"So do you date both or just one, or two or there's more coming" Kagome said as she looked at a whole punch of giggling girl walking up to him. Every one of them hugged him as Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Bye Yasha" they all winked at him as he just rolled his eye and kinda pushed them aside.

"Why not?" almost all of them asked as if they knew what he was talking about.

"Cuz I'm going steady now" he said as they all looked at him their head titled in confusion.

"Since when do you go steady?" the blondes asked (sorry if you're blond no offence though).

"I just said that Naroku is available for that kinda shit I stopped that" they all rolled their eyes and walked away.

"Whatever Yasha you know you want us" one of then said while she smirked back at him. Kagome looked at him and smile while he rolled his eye while looking back at the girls.

"Yeah what ever Nao" he said as he turned around only for Kagome to loose her smile.

"Wow much improvement, but you can go right back at doing your business with them as when we get out of here" she said as they started walking in the almost empty hall.

"Yeah I can't wait" he said rubbing his hands while Kagom just smiled while shaking her head.

"Hey Kag how about we go to a movie tonight, we can watch a horror, saw to be exact" he said looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever I have work to do tonight, I got a game with me little brother anyway" she said opening the door and getting in only to close to door right on his face.

"Ouch bitch what is wrong with you!" he shouted a couple people laughed others just felt sorry for him.

"What is wrong with you?!" he shouted as he closed door just getting in.

"Young ladies don't open doors for idiots" she said pulling him to their regular pulled together chair.

"Well we're having a free day today anyway" the teacher said as he went to his computer, probably to play some science games or something.

"Hey Yasha, so wass up where you been?" Khan asked as Kikyo too moved a desk next to InuYasha holding his hand and throwing Khan a look. Khan just rolled her eye and smiled back at InuYasha who was looking at the two a little confused.

"Hey Kag so what do you say?" he asked leaving Khan and Kikyo to throw looks at each other.

" oh I said I had work and a game so no maybe on Saturday if I don't have anything………ops sorry I have work too, and lets see nope I have no space for you" she said and went back on watching her view outside.

"Come on Kagome we're friends right?" he looked at her as he heard his hand being squeezed ……….tight too.

"Honey" Kikyo said sweet biter like while chewing her gum in that disgusting way smacking and everything "I thought I was your girl, not…………well……her" she said as Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well I thought you were busy today with Naroku anyway I called you yesterday night, you turned on the phone all I heard her 'oh Naroku please, please harder please Naroku I love you' that's irritating, now I know how you felt Kagome, we're off Kik" he said as if he wasn't a big deal.

"What how can you break up with me when I heard the news just yesterday that you were fucking her but I forgive you because I know she probably forced you" she took back his hand while Kagome had stood up fire all around her.

"Would you repeat that again sister!" she said with sarcasm on the sister part.

"You're both sisters?" some students asked.

"No!" Kikyo shouted as others started laughing at her.

"Kikyo you're so dead!" Kagome shouted as the teacher got irritated and turned to look at them he didn't do anything he sat back down and watched them. InuYasha who Kikyo was screaming for didn't do anything as Kagome tackled her down and started punching her on the face.

"You…. (Punch on the face) …..Are…. (Punch on the stomach)………not…….(slap on the face and a punch)……….my………( a couple slaps on the face and a couple kicks and a couple hits on the head while she tugged on her long straight hair)……………..sister ……..(slaps on the swollen face and head more like the whole body was swollen now)……….hoe!" Kagome was held back after as blood was shed on the floor with a half dead Kikyo on the floor.

"Enough Kagome" InuYasha held her bloody hands far away fro his and her cloths; they weren't as bloody as Kikyo's white short shirt and skirt.

"She acts as if she's somebody" InuYasha looked at the window and picked her up bride style and opened the window and out they went. Kikyo was somehow either was taken home while her girlfriends just shook their hands while scream and yelling at the teach 'like why didn't you stop that bitch she like almost killed her, oh my gosh, Kikyo……..ew it's like all bloody and shit….arg Kikyo are you okay?' well pretty much oh my gosh went on until one of them finally realized that no one cared if she dies and called the police while they tried to tell the truth even the teacher lied that she was just beat up and they had gone outside when they come back she was there on the floor bloody like that and beat up too.

Except the principal didn't believe it, he was impossible with the questions, like where did the class go and the bell just rang, why was she left behind and all those other questions.

"Kagome calm down, Kagome" InuYasha had run up to a tall three and now he was trying to make her calm down.

"Take a deep breath, in" he looked at her doing signed for her to take a deep breath. "Now let it out and free your mind" he said hugging her.

"Kagome you can't start acting like every time you get in an argument with her you should know that she's like that" he let go of her and looked at her.

"No I don't, if she didn't tell you we never lived together we were little, we were separated when we were three years old" she was getting angry again.

"Kagome we're you the one who told me that you rather be a nerd rather than being like her?" she looked at him angry while he gave an innocent look.

"Well yeah but…." He cut her again putting his finger over her mouth.

"no Kagome you're better like that okay pure, nerdy even thought it is……ouch………see you're better like that and anyway you're more fun when you're like that better chances of making fun of you……..ouch….and a better change of always getting hit when I say stupid things" he smiled at her, she frowned as she raised her eye from the branch and looked at him with just her head still bowed low.

"Yeah I'm better than that hoe" she said standing up with her fist held her only to find her self falling down.

"aaaaaaaaaah help InuYasha help me!" she shouted as she tightened her eyes closed while he just laughed at her only to find himself being pulled down with her.

He swan down and scooped her off her feet.

"You know that you would have died right?" he asked as he landed on the ground safely.

"Well not really" she said as she smiled up at him hoping for her to say something sweet he only got a pat on the head while she turned around.

"I'm too young to die" she looked back at him laughing at the expression on his face.

"What I saved your ass and all you can say is you're too young to die, I outer get something from this" he said as he growled at her.

"Hey it all started with your hoes" they heard a siren go off as they looked at it and went back on agreeing even though it just got off from their school.

"How was that my fault it's suppose to be their fault you idiot" he said hitting her lightly on the head.

"Hey watch the heard, it's not as hard as yours" she said rubbing it.

He just snorted and turned around.

"Come on we to head back to class" he said before she could reply he scooped her up and jumped up making her scream.

"Hey!" before she could hit him he was already in class only to find the principal standing there.

"You two what got into you" he said pointing at Kagome who looked behind her thinking he was talking to someone else.

"Yeah you Kagome Higurash" he said as he got near her.

"What I'm I suppose to do to you chain you up so you can stop the violent, you suspended for a month" he said as Kagome's mouth gaped.

"Hey it's not as if I was the one who started it!" Kagome shouted as everybody nodded their heads.

"Started what beating your own sister to death! You're lucky she's a miko or she would have died" he said angry. Kagome looked at the teacher strange and just mumbled a whatever.

"Don't whatever me young lady you can take the leash off you're going home" the principal said as Kagome was kinda happy but kinda sad a little.

"Hey he was involved too" he said as InuYasha tried to cover her mouth but too late.

"That's why you're both suspended and me and your parents will discuss your punishment" he said and closed the door.

" whatever old man's lost his mind the I didn't beat up a girl I beat up a hoe, and anyways she's older than me she should have done something!" she shouted the last part for him to hear.

"Kagome don't add your punishment more get your stuff and come to the office. They both gathered their thing and followed him to the office. When they got there he was sitting in his office with InuYash's dad and mom and Kagome's mom and her dad who she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Have a seat" he said this time they could tell they went too far the principal was really angry.

"We have discusses this and you two will be helping out in the orphanage until you're coming back to school and don't forget you're still are going to be chained together, got it" he said lowly but dangerous.

"Yeah whatever" they both said as their pageants looked at them.

"You guys you should be happy you're not being taken to juvenile, what you two did was wrong and should be put to action against" Kagome's mom said as the others agreed.

"Yeah that was wrong InuYasha and you're grounded no car, no games, no nothing until your punishment is over" that only made InuYasha glare at Kagome who just smiled.

"You're not off the hook that easy either young lady you're grounded too" now it was Inu Yasha's turn to smirk only to get hit as the parents just looked at them.

"And we suggest that either way you stay out of each others way or get along" the principal said as they all nodded their head.

" that's it, I thank you all for coming so quick and Mr. Kyushu I'm very sorry about your daughter but they said that's he was going to be just fine she's a miko did you know" Mr. Kyushu smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah she's precious like that" he said as Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"That is a hoe not a kid, what did you do to her, I bet you're barely home and see what's he does half the time you're not there" her dad looked at her angry written all over his face as he raised his hand to sap her but only to find it behind held. Kagome was expecting a slap but it never come she looked up only to find Inu Yasha's hand on her hip and holding her dad's hand.

"What?" he asked angry looking at him.

"You stupid you know that" the man got angry as he looked at his x wife who looked away from him.

"you think she's just a girl you can treat like trash, yeah she hurt your daughter but that doesn't give you the right to slap her and if you haven't noticed she is right Kikyo is nothing but a hoe I bet you're the reason she acts the way she does" he said as he tore his hand from Inu Yasha's grip.

"She insulted my daughter….: this time it was Kagome's mom who interrupted.

"Isn't she your daughter or did you forget that they're twins, you know that's why it never worked because you're impossible to work with!" she shouted at him and huffed just like Kagome when she's mad.

"Kagome lets go dear" she walked out of the school more like stomping out. Kagome smiled sadly at the group and walked out. Inu Yasha's family walked out next note even looking back at Mr. Kyushu. He just rolled his eye and waved at the principal and he too followed them out while mumbling something about how people intend on telling others how to take care of their own kids, but he had to agree he was so caught up in work that he barely cared what Kikyo did or slept each nigh.

"I'll make it up to her" he said when he got in his car.

* * *

review please! 


	7. upgrade

CHANED LOVE

CHAPTER 7: upgrade

sorry everyone i had some things to deal with yeah long story just sorry okay i made the ending kinda cute and unexpected so hope you enjoy the little surprise.

sorry i kept y'all waiting for sooooooooo long so sorry about that, again enjoy!

* * *

"Arg this is soooo wrong in soooo many ways" Kagome said as she picked up a spoon full of some green food like food as a kid smiled at her. She smiled back and put the soup looking food on to his plate. 

"Thank you ma'am" he said and walked off, Kagome smiled at him sadly and went on putting food to the next kid.

"I wonder how they eat at this" she said sitting there watching the kids when she as done serving.

"Well it's all they got, you can maker better food tomorrow for them" InuYasha said kinda playing too.

" yeah, that's a great idea, we'll upgrade this whole place, how about we go shopping tomorrow for it and take them somewhere like the zoo and upgrade it" she said hyper like, InuYasha looked at her funny and shook hid head as if she was playing.

"Yeah right you barely have the money to afford your cloths, you have a job and now you want……..ouch bitch" she looked at him made while her hands were crossed on her chest with that mad /cute look on her face.

"Fine" he said still rubbing his head.

"And you're paying rich snob" she said smiling evil like at him.

"I knew is should of said no" he mumbled, she turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Whatever, I gotta call my mom to get me anyways" she said getting out her cell phone.

"I thought you couldn't afford that kind of technology" he said as she glared at him "anyways miss goody too shoo, we're not done cleaning this whole place just yet" she took the phone out of her ear and glared at him flipping it close she started cleaning the kitchen.

"Man I can't believe I'm going to miss that date" she whined.

"It's not as if it's THAT important" he said somehow feeling relieved that she wasn't going to make it.

" yes it is, I've been crushing on that boy ever since we were in sixth grad and finally he liked me, and now you're saying that it's not that important well it is rich snob" she avoided the feeling of loss and just went on.

He snorted and started mobbing the floor while taking glances at her.

'She's really cute when you really look at her' he thought as he leaned on the bloom and started looking at her.

'She's has a nice long body and great attitude too' he kept on thinking not noticing that he was walking to her and putting his hands around her shoulders. Kagome stopped cleaning the almost brown sink which was now turning kinda silver; she looked over her shoulder and raised her eye brow at him. He just smiled dreamy at her and kissed her neck. She thought it was one of his games and rolled her eyes thinking he was going to walk away if she just ignored him.

"InuYasha get up off of me" she said not putting any danger in her voice…….yet.

"But you're so beautiful" he said Kagome had to stand back or just think back ever since she was 'chained 'to him he never called a girl beautiful it was either way, hot, pretty lady, or just fine' well she was a girl with teen hormones so she blush and waited for the blush to go away and the smile to stop too. She kinda laughed and turned back looking at him now her eye brow raised with 'what the fuck are you dong?'

He put his hands on either side of her body and leaned into her face with a smirk on his face.

"Hey so whatchu say we ditch this and at my place" he said smirking at her while she just shook her heard and pushed him back.

"Get your ass outer fantasies and do the work, now I know I'm fine but you don't gotta drool" she smirked at him. She licked her finger and pointed to her butt.

"Tsssssss can't touch this" she said and laughed going on to washing her dishes. He stood back leaning on one leg and looking at her admiring her from head to toe. He smirked and slapped her ass and started walking away only to find a wet towel hitting his head.

"Boy you try the same ting you'll find your hand off this time, lucky you got off with a wet towel on your head" he looked back smirked and titled his head.

"Feisty I like them girls like that" he said and winked at her. She rolled her head, shook it and went back on washing the sink.

"finally we're done" Kagome threw herself on one of the chairs the kids sat in since they were out playing or some sleeping they had the change to clean the cafeteria before they served dinner so they were told.

"Okay come on I gotta make better food for this kids" she said getting up expecting him to follow.

"And I'm supposed to come with you, my chef makes me food I don't" she looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

"It's just mac and cheese anyone know how to make that" she shook her head like 'duh' but he still shook his head.

"Come I'll show you how" he raised an eye brow but she was already turned and walking to the kitchen already, he stood up tiredly and walked to the kitchen finding her getting a pot and the mac and cheese already out.

"You think they gonna like 'em?" he asked standing beside her as she got some spaghetti and meat balls.

"Yeah I don't think they gonna hate it but O well it's better that that cabbages and crap they had at lunch, come on help me get some of this cooked. In a bout two hrs they were done and the burned InuYasha ready to serve as the kids lined up for dinner. They were all happy about their new diet.

"Wow thanks lady we never had this before" Kagome just smiled at the little boy and served another little boy. She was serving mac and cheese and InuYasha was serving spaghetti and meat balls. When they were done they washed their plate's using hands since they were in a punishment and cleaned out the tables and everything.

"I'm so ready to go to sleep" Kagome said after calling her mom.

"Well see ya later" InuYasha said as she got in his car. She got freaked out and looked around she was all alone in the parking lot.

"You're not going to leave me here all ALONE are you" she hanged on to his car door as he looked at her strange.

"Yeah I'm going home and I'm sleepy not to mention burned too" he raised his burned hand to her as she smiled at him.

"It was an accident" she said trying to make him change his mind.

"How was it an accident, how could you possibly mistaken me for a HUGE SILVER PLATE!" he shouted out her mistakes as she anime sweat and scratched the back of her head.

"Well if you had been right next to the silver plate I wouldn't have dumped the spaghetti on you" she said, he just raised an eye and shook his head.

"Whatever wench, and hitting me with the spoon? Let me guess I was too close to the big sliver plate too?" she laughed nervously at him and scratched at the back of her head.

"Well that time you were just I don't know looking at the food too wired, like the food didn't taste good enough for you" she said as he just looked at her weird.

"You moms coming I'm outer here" he said as he started the car.

"How did you know don't leave me here by myself" she whined holding on to the door.

"She's coming, see she's right there" he said looking back as a silver Toyota drove up behind them.

"Well I guess you really did know, good dog" she said and walked to the car it took InuYasha a long time to notice that what she said wasn't nearly a thank you. He looked back but she was already in the car and the car was already driving around her with a grinning Kagome looking at him.

"See ya later rich snob" she called out and rolled up the window before he said anything else.

Next day at the mall.

"That would $5,000 please" the bartender happily said (or is it a cashier?), well who wouldn't when a weird guy and a freakishly happy girl bought half the store. InuYasha looked at Kagome with a raised eye brow but paid the money from pocket not credit card or something.

"Oh come on rich snob we're barely done with shopping" she said picking up some cloths and other house hold things, food, toys, anything a kid would need an others were being driven there already like new beds mostly beds with bunks.

"So where next to spent another thousand?" he asked revering to the money they just used.

" well we have to get the kids bikes food to last them like a month, or two" she happily smiled at him before putting all the things SHE had to the car meaning there were more.

About 4 hours of tired some and shopping with the freakishly happy girl they were finally done ever since they started at 7 in the morning. Finishing around 11 am still enough time making the kids lunch and upgrading their orphanage.

"Okay I'm sure that everything is already here and I hope the kids didn't see anything cuz it's a surprise" she said InuYasha just looked at her weird.

"They went to the zoo they're here for lunch then gone for another O so called joy ride" he said looking at her angry.

" oh come on you have lots of greens so I'm guessing this didn't effect you a t all it's actually going to make you like you a tiny bit" she said as he just shook his head.

"Just get your behind over here so we can make lunch for the kids. And to let you know I'm not that desperate for a friend" he said pointing at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let's just go" she said ass he ran into the house.

The kids come back for lunch they didn't see anything out of the ordinary, they ate their lunch and were taken to another wild joy in limos. As soon as they left the installation people moved in as they just started moving things out and putting new things, the house was painted old things replaces, they were done Kagome started fixing the bed where every one's going to sleep and everything like that. It was about seven when the kids come home all happy and everything.

"hey everyone to the cafeteria, we got some things to talk about" Kagome said happily, when the kids went to the cafeteria (eating place) they saw how clean it was, the tiles were cleaner, the lunch line was clean, there were some posters on the walls and new plated and everything.

"Wow, this place looks great" one of the manager of the orphanage said as he turned to look all over the place.

"Yeah thanks a lot you guys" another lady said who worked there.

"Everybody lets say thanks to Kagome and InuYasha…….." before they could do that Kagome put a finger to her mouth to silence them.

"Not yet, you see today when you all went out we did a little some to the whole place, how about we check it out?" she asked happily smiling at the kids.

"Let start by the play house" the kids looked at her like she was crazy.

"But Miss we don't have a play house" one kid said looking up at them confused.

"Well you do now, come on" she said pulling her hand. They went to the play house it was filling with toys, video games, bikes all sizes and kids with every one's name on it (if you hadn't notices it a very small orphanage not much kids are in it), and everything a kid needs to have a good time.

"So play fair and nice okay?" Kagome knelled down and smiled at the kids.

"Okay" everyone said and they ran off. Kagome took Inu Yasha's hand as they ran up the stairs; he looked at her weird but didn't say anything. He held her hand back as they ran to the rooms, they showed everyone their rooms and the last thing was for everyone to choose the whole lot of cloths they had down stairs for them.

"Okay now for the last thing, cloths!" Kagome said she still hadn't let go of Inu Yasha's hand no that he would let her anyways, but she didn't seem to mind. When they got down stairs the spilled the cloths on the floor for everyone to pick their favorite the cloths that they would fit them. When everyone picked up the cloths they just smiled at them waiting for something else.

"Well take them up stairs and fold them then come downs stairs for dinner" Kagome said as she started walking to the kitchen.

"Kagome, InuYasha thank you very much, I mean this whole place now looks great" the woman hugged Kagome and cried a little.

"No prop you should thank InuYasha the most he paid for everything" she said smiling at him still holding his hand.

"Well if it wasn't for her being so nice this whole idea wouldn't have been put to action" he smiled at her and turned to the owners.

" well thanks anyway, I really don't have anything to say I mean I'm speechless, you have helped so much, how about I make a deal you two can go back to school and you can come and visit once in a while huh?" the man smiled at tem "I'll talk to the principal for you" they smiled at him.

"That would be so great, we will make sure to come tomorrow after school to check up on the kids" Kagome said smiling at him.

"You know what you can go home early today we can handle the kids" the woman said.

"Oh thanks, I need to get some work done" Kagome said practically jumping up and down.

"Thanks we're be going now" InuYasha said pulling Kagome outside.

"I'll give you a ride home if you want" he said ass he finally pulled her hand free from his.

"Yeah thanks" she said as half smiled at him.

"Kay come on get in" he said ass he opened the door for her, she got in and signed.

"I'm so tired I'm going home take a hot bath and go to sleep" she said putting on her belt.

"What about food?" He asked as he turned around to the exit.

"Of course I'm gonna eat after all that junk food I ate today, no I'm full" she said leaning back. He put on the radio he wasn't in the mood to talk either so he leaned back and started driving home, except he didn't know where she lived.

"Kagome where do you live again?" he asked looking at her stopping at a red light.

"oh just turn there then go to the first houses you find and look for Saly street number 3021, now I'm going to sleep" she said and turned. He looked at her and smiled gently, he turned as the light turned green and followed her instructions.

When he got to a baby blue house and white he stopped just outside the house to wake her up.

"Kagome you're home" he shook her gently as she turned.

"Huh?" she looked up and around.

"Oh thanks" as if on cue they both leaned in for a peck on the lips. When they noticed that they looked at each other smiled. Kagome got out of the car waved bye and ran to the house he watched her ran and pulled his car back with a smile on his face.

* * *

review please. 


	8. i like u

Top of Form

Chained love

Chapter 10: I like you

Sorry guys computer problems and here's another chapter hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Ah it's good to be alive when you don't be bugged by some idiots" Kagome said as she got up ready for school "and best of all I'm not suspended anymore" she said cheerful.

"But you do know that you're still tied to InuYasha right?" when Sango said that from the phone Kagome frowned.

"Hey well at least he isn't gonna be just as annoying" Kagome said a smile hidden behind those words.

"What….are you trying to say that you like that idiot?" Sango asked kinda confused.

" well it's not that I like him it's just that now I think I got to his nice side not the hoe side but I'm trying to change him I'm half way there" she said giggling.

" well you always do but don't get hurt promise me that" Sango said waiting for her response "and yeah Hojo was heart broken when you didn't show up for the date he called me like a thousand times gosh he's such a wimp" Sango said with an annoyed sigh at the end.

"well InuYasha Kept me from going to the date plus he gets jealous ever since I started talking to Hojo he kept on telling me that I liked wimp guys like him and I was just like, he's better than you and he just kept on arguing about it and didn't I tell you that well……….by accident well kinda we kissed?" Kagome kept quiet as her friend got ready to shout.

"You kissed him! When? I can't believe this I bet you're both gonna be like love doves or something well I aint mad just so that you tell him if he hurts you he'll be dealing with me not you" Kagome giggled when he heard that and just smiled.

"Okay I will but do you think that he'll go with me if I asked him?" she asked blushing.

"I mean ……." She was cut off when her friend giggling.

"You really like him that much?" she asked now kinda serious.

"Well I don't know let him ask you instead while you show him that you like him?" Kagome sat down putting on her shoes and picking up her phone while putting it to her head and switching the speaker she had been using off.

"Okay I dressed to kill today I'm sure he won't resist" Sango giggled from the other side but didn't say anything.

"I swear I wore my long baggy jeans and a baggy shirt wont he like that ha" Kagome laughed with her friend.

"No what'd you wear for real?" Sango asked.

" I wore what I told you I mean I might think I like him but that don't mean I'll dress for him anyways he has a girlfriend" she said as Sango was just left confused one minute she was saying she liked him now she was beginning to doubt it.

"Come on if you like him go for him" Sango tried to give her courage but sometimes she forgot that her friend was very stubborn.

"Come on it was just one kiss it doesn't count anyways it was a peck on the lips and anyway it was a thanks for helping the kids at the orphanage" Kagom said taking a deep breath. While she was on the phone her mom was driving her to school just shaking her head at how much the bill was gonna come this time.

"Okay if you say so anyway let me talk to you at school are you there yet?" Sango asked as Kagome looked outside her mom's car.

"Yeah are you?" out of no where Kagome saw Sango waving at her by the window.

"See ya later mom" Kagome said and got off the car while waving at her friend.

"Hey Sango" she said hanging up.

"well wasn't that a morning come on the bell's about to ring in a couple minutes anyway" Kagome said drugging her friend to the front door while Sango just didn't do anything about it more like she was too much in la, la land to think about what her friend was doing. When they got to the door the bell rang now they had about 5 minutes to get to class and they had to go to their lockers and Kagome had to report to the office before the bell rang. They started running up the stairs pushing people out of their way trying to make it there as fast as they could.

"well wasn't that a run" Kagome breathed as she got her books out of her locker turning around not looking at where she was going she hit something soft but hard at the same time.

"Arg don't people now days watch where they're going?" she asked rubbing her head.

"Maybe you should stupid" that voice man why couldn't he just leave her alone? She groaned and looked up at the silver haired boy with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want rich snob?" she asked raising an eye brow at him.

"Nothing much anyways what would you give a guy like me?" he asked he got hit on the head not by Kagome but by Sango.

"Now she got way more things to give and you can't even afford them" She said.

"Sango my dear why not walk to class together?" Miroku asked and got hit on the head.

"come on lets go we're going to be late" Kagome said taking a deep breath, InuYasha looked at her funny and confused a little.' well maybe I got a little too far I mean she has a whole lot more to offer and yeah Sango is right I can't afford them……arg what I'm I thinking she doesn't even like me and I don't either" he decided stubbornly.

"Hey bitch wait up!" he shouted as he looked back at him.

'okay act like I like him, that's gonna be hard when I keep on hitting him everytime he says something wrong" she thought as she stopped and smiled at him. He looked at her funny and said "you smile creeps me out didn't I told you that before?" she looked aside her and took another deep breath turning to face him angry she slapped his head.

"Stupid and I thought I was behind nice" she said hopelessly 'how I'm I suppose to act like I like him when he doesn't even like me, stupid I guess I'll act like my old self, he's stupid anyway' she thought becoming her old self. The bell rang they were late……again.

"Hey Kagome?" he looked at her with a soft look on his face.

"What do you want stupid?" she asked and he wasn't expecting anything better than that anyways.

"Would you go with me?" he was blushing when she looked at him.

"Are you kidding no, hell to the no!" she shouted walking forward she didn't realize how his face turned blank and a hurt look on his face.

"Arg as if I was serous get real" he said trying t play it off with a chuckle.

Her heart was bounding almost regretting what she said but when he said that a hurt look appeared on her face.

"As if anyone but a hoe would want to go with you anyways" she looked angry at him.

"I hate you stupid!" she ran down the stairs and into the office.

"Miss Kagome you're here late" the principal said as he took the chain out of his cabinet.

"InuYasha you finally joined" the young man looked at the older man and snorted he felt Kagom's soft hand roughly tie the chain around his waist and pull him outside.

"Hey slow down" he said when his waist started hurting.

"Why should I?" she asked not even looking back at him.

"Because my waist is hurting" he said trying to pull her back but she had more stamina than he thought.

"Kagome if you're mad about what I said early I'm sorry okay but don't pull me like that………..I hate it when you're mad and I know that I caused the problem" he said the last sentence softly.

Kagome stopped and looked back at him with a still angry look on her face.

"What do you think I'm one of your little hoes you tell soft words to and their all come back hugging you because of it?" he was taken back by her words "but I'm no!" she shouted and started walking forward. He walked after and caught up with her trying to hold on to her wrist and talk to her.

"Kagome would you slow down for a minute?" he asked as she yet gain snapped at him.

"InuYasha just leave me the fuck alone okay!" he held on to his ears when she shouted. Kagome was really angry she just couldn't think straight and all of a sudden she felt her back hitting the lockers.

"look here I'm tired of you treating me like some kinda trash, I try to be nice but all you do is throw it back on my face now I'm tired of that and for what I get shouted at for I don't get it! I mean all I did was just as you out and you just started yelling at me and I thought the other day meant something" he said more to himself than her. Kagome looked aside as she calmed down.

"Come on lets get to class already" he said waiting for her. He handed her his hand his face didn't have a smirk but a steady look on his face it was either go wit him or just never bug him again. Kagome shyly handed him her and as he held her hand tightly. Kagome looked up and at him and he had a sweet smile on his face making his gold eyes shine and his face shine too. She gasped a little but her face went back to the floors.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"That's okay" he said squished her hand as if to assure her. They walked hand in hand until they got to their first period, he let go of her hand and opened the door for her a smile playing on his face while she looked really shy.

The whole day went right there were no fighting even thought people were curios especially Kikyuo who was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

**please review**


	9. deal

CHAINED LOVE

CHAPTER 10: deal

SO SORRY BUT I GOT A GREAT CHAPTER!

all i want to say is thanks for reading this story and now we're coming to and end if my mind strikes i might write a epilogue but if not then i guess see ya!

* * *

"Yes mom" Kagome got out of the car and waved at her mom.

"Hey Sango how's going?" she asked smiling at her.

Sango hurriedly grab hold of her friends hand and started running.

"Guess what!" she shouted as Kagome still confused looked at her friend without saying a word.

"InuYasha and Kagome finally broke up and guess what's going on, a huge fight between them you got to see this" Kagome pulled her hand from her friend and put both hands on her hips.

"Hey do I look like I care?" she asked not shouting actually calm just a little confused.

"Yeah, whatever just come on….oh man you missed the whole show it was funny I had to admit" Sango giggled as her friend looked at he funny.

"Come on lets go to breakfast" Kagome pulled her friend along but while she whined about missing the whole show about InuYasha and Kikyo's break up.

"Yeah, yeah whatever just come on" Kagome pulled her to the table they always sat on.

"Want to eat breakfast?" she asked, Sango nodded her head no as Kagome went on drawing.

"I so got to finish this homework can you help me Kag……" she didn't finish when she felt a body next to her, getting ready to hit the body it spoke up.

"Hey San, wow I'm not who you think I'm" Yumi said making Sango take a deep breath.

"I thought you were that pervert" she said as Yumi just giggled being joined by their other friends.

"Hey everyone" Kagome said looking up from her drawing.

"Hey Kag, whatchu drawing this time?" Ayame and Koga sat next to her. She looked up from her drawing and smiled at them.

"Hey that's really sweet, it kinda looks like InuYasha when he was a kid though" Kagome smiled.

"As a matter fact it is" everyone on the table turned to look at her.

"What do you mean that's its him?" they all asked making a couple heads turn.

"Hey keep it shut will you" she said kinda angry.

InuYasha walked into the cafeteria and spotted Kagome with her friends all around her. He smiled and walked to the group.

"Hey everyone…….what you looking at?" by the time he moved half the people the book or whatever they were looking at was already closed and Kagome who was in the middle was standing up already. Grabbing her yellow huge bag she hanged it around her shoulder and grabbed his hand while running out of the room while the girl behind giggled. As they ran out Miroku was just entering smiling at his friend he walked inside.

When they finally stopped at the second floor InuYasha bent and leaned against the wall while Kagome sat next to him the drawing book held tightly to her chest.

"So……what……are…..we…….doing…………here?" he asked still breathing hard. Her heart started bounding the heavy breathing wasn't helping either as she started to blush making hr face a deep red.

"Why….are you….so red?" he asked looking at her from his position which hadn't changed since they stopped there.

"I get red when I run" she lied and got even redder.

"Are you sure" he walked to her and put his hands around her shoulders pulling her to him. She didn't wiggle or say anything she just kept quiet looking nowhere but the floor. He held her to his tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Come on what is it?" he asked as she turned to him. He smiled at her assuring her that everything would be okay. She smiled shyly back and opened the picture she had drawn of him when he was little or so we assumed. The picture was a small InuYasha looking at well the two while holding a little ball in his hands he was in nothing but a diaper and a blanket on the grass where he was sitting at and other toys everywhere around him. On his face was a confused look while his little eyes brow knitted together. On the background was a huge three with blossoms. He looked at it his little ears twitched while he turned red. He put on hand on his chin and rested it on top of the other trying his best to hide his blush.

"You………you don't like it?" she asked worried. He turned to her, ever since yesterday she's been speaking to him as if he was actually a somebody to her, not just some guy who fucks everything that moves oh yeah something with looks and that moves.

He smiled "no actually I like it I have a picture just like that it' at home thought if you want you can come and see it, and……um….." he was blushing for the very first time he was blushing because of a girl not because of embarrassment but because of a girl!

"What is it?" she asked nicely. He smiled at her and scratched the back of his head.

"I was wondering if I could have that picture" she smiled innocently at him and shook her head yes. He smiled broadly at her and hugged her almost crushing the paper and her too.

"Ha I'm glad you're happy" she said. He looked at her it's been a while since he head those words and those words only come from his mother but since she's been long gone he hadn't heard it in long time.

"Anyways how you did draw that picture?" he asked she looked at it and chuckled.

"I don't know I just started drawing and out of now where I drew you I didn't have a clue that there was picture along with it" he was amazed.

"Wow, you're really good, do you plan on being an artist?" she smiled and shook her head yes. He handed her his hand as she happily and shyly took it as they started walking to Kagome locker so they would at least be on time for one day. When they got there the bell rang.

"Well at least we don't have to go threw the crowd twice" Kagome said as she shook his head agreeing while they started walking down stairs. Some of InuYash's friend started talking to him so Kagome just left him there and started walking to the office hopping that he'll catch up later. While walking she passed a janitors' closed only to be pulled back and into t. she couldn't scream because the person had her mouth shut tight. Finally bout five minutes later they let go of her mouth and the light being turned on. All of InuYash's hoes were in there and I mean all the girls he'd fucked with were all squished up in there. Already getting a bad feeling she stood up and ordered them to let her go before they regretted it. The main one who happened to be her sister said no from the back. Everyone moved aside as she started walking up from.

"Sister" Kikyo chuckled as if it was funny but Kagome didn't say a thing or at least didn't do anything with the ugly sound her twin sister was making.

"you seem to have mistaken our powers" okay now Kagome laughed this seemed like something she sore she could have seen on a cartoon show or something because people didn't just say those things out of the ordinary or maybe her sister was just restarted or something.

"What's so funny twerp?" she asked Kagome looked up as the others waited for her answer.

"You and this hoe crew" she laughed again "hey what's up with 'I think you have mistaken our power that sounds so corny what were you doing yesterday watching W.I.T.C.H or something cuz those things come from there not real life" the older sister made a funny face but didn't say anything.

"Anyways let's just get to the point, so that you know I've been watching you and InuYasha and it seems that you are trying to take him away from us" Kikyo said as the rest of the crew chorused 'ye-aah'. 'Well I think you're two weeks and a half late' she thought to herself but then thought about what's he said he her head. She shook her head asked "what" kinda disgusted.

"I said you're taking my InuYasha away" the rest of the group looked at Kikyo funny but didn't say anything well it was better than anything.

"Well what about him?" she asked playing stupid.

"you're taking him away he doesn't even care about us anymore all he ever talk about is you ever since last week and this week he got even worse" Kagome couldn't help but smile thinking about the conversation she had with Sango.

"I didn't call you here to entertain you I call you here so you can give us back our InuYasha!" Kagome looked at her sister.

"what about Naroku and what that boys name Onigumo yeah him" the all looked at each other.

"yeah but that's just two of them we need a third one" Kagome looked at them funny she was kinda getting worried about InuYasha, he had promised her to stop sleeping with so many girl and now it seemed like he was going to break that promise, but she didn't give up just yet.

"why don't we go ask him if he says yes he'll start hanging with you guys I'll leave him alone and he says he'd stay with me then you guys leave him alone deal?" she handed her sister her hand. She hesitated for a minute and then shook her hand.

"Deal and I mean if he says he's stop hanging with you, you can't even talk to him got it?" Kagome swallowed before she agreed.

"okay but the same goes to you" when they got out of the janitors closet there wasn't nobody around they looked both ways before they started walking to the office. There was silence Kagome wanted it to end someone to start laughing as if it was a joke but no one did instead she was pushed into the office with a hurry up. Kagome walked into the headmaster's office and saw InuYasha sitting there looking bored when he saw her he smiled and got up hugging her. She looked sad and concern making him concerned too.

"Hey what's the matter?" he asked as the headmaster looked at them with a smile on his face.

"oh nothing just…..never mind I'll tell you when we get outside" InuYasha grabbed the leash and locked one side on his waist and the other on hers. Holding her hand which she on the other hand didn't they walked outside He was surprised when he saw the entire girl he….well used to fuck with outside the office staring at them with hatred written all over their face.

"I see that you brought OUR InuYasha outside" Kikyo said as he on the other hand knitted his eye brows angry at her.

"I don't belong to anyone and…..if I were to belong to someone it wouldn't be you………" Kikyo cute him ass he moved closer.

"I know but who would it be?" she stared rubbing herself on him as Kagome pulled her hand from his when he seemed to be enjoying that.

"Get away from me, and no it wouldn't be you it would be……Kagome" he whispered her name making her gasp and happy at the same time.

"Are you sure you know……" Kagome cut them off this time.

"you make a deal he said he'll stay with me and now do your part of the deal and stay away from him…………hoes" she knitted her eye brow and Kikyo knew better than to stand there.

"Hmp……he was a looser to start with anyways" he said and walked away.

"As if" Kagome said when they were gone.

"You really don't think that?" he asked as he once again took hold of her hand.

"Nope now that I think about it you're actually kinda sweet when you want to" she blushed and he did the same.

"Come on you don't want to be late again do you?" he asked she smiled and shook her head "we're gonna be late anyways, it's only three minutes till………" the bell cut her off.

"Yeah should have thought about that" he said as he smiled at her kissing her forehead. They stopped just by the locker where they had a fight just the other day and looked at each other. InuYasha keened down slowly and planted a kiss on top of her lips. She hesitated for a minute before returning the kiss. Gently but full of emotions that had been secretly hidden within themselves. When they pulled apart they looked at each other and smile, Kagome leaned into his chest while h pulled her closed.

"Hey will you…..go out with me?" still scared because of yesterday his words were kind of shaky.

"On one condition" she turned to look at him.

"I hope it ain't got nothing to do with money" he joked.

"it doesn't just as long you keep clean, you do not kiss anyone other than me" he planted a kiss on her lips "you do not sleep with anyone other than me, well I'm not ready for that just yet, and you pay no more attention to any girl other than me, and by that I don't mean that I'm the only girl you can talk to, by that I mean you can't flirt, fuck anyone other than me" he smirked at her.

"You the fist girl who ever told me that" he smiled widely at her.

"Well I'm a girl who know what she wants" she halve smiled at him as he hugged her tightly.

"Well here we go" he said as he opened the door for her.

'And to think I wanted to hurt her when I really liked her' he thought as he closed the door which on the front said.

* * *

END OF STORY. 


End file.
